Divide and Conquer
by Jamaican Princess Rocquellan
Summary: Hojo decides to interfere in Zack and Sephiroth's relationship, using Cloud to get his way. Later on they have to deal with the consequences. Yaoi, AU, Abuse, Non-Con, Psychological, more warning and ratings inside, please read them.
1. Chapter 1

Rating: 18+  
Warnings: Dark, angst, mention of rape, abuse, Character death, OOC

Disclaimer: SquareEnix owns

__________________________________________________________

Hojo tapped his fingers lightly on the top of his desk. He was annoyed and has been getting that way for the past two minutes.

Two minutes late.

Sephiroth was due two minutes ago for his monthly tests and the silver haired man was nowhere in sight. Hojo knew something was wrong because Sephiroth had never been late to an exam before. The man had always believed in reaching early so he could leave early. Now for the last three visits he's been coming later and later.

Hojo was a very impatient man.

Amidst the clutter of needles, reports, beakers, other small equipments and a lamp stood the desk phone and he dialed impatiently his secretary.

"Call Sephiroth," came the stern instructions when the frightened woman answered the phone. He didn't wait for a response and hung up, knowing that the next he heard would be that the man was on his way or already here.

His secretary buzzed him back a few minutes later and reported in a meek voice that Sephiroth was not answering his phone.

"Stupid!" Hojo muttered darkly after slamming down the receiver. The lab techs around looked at him briefly before continuing what they were doing. Everybody knew to stay out of his way when he was in one of his moods. He peered over his wire rimmed glasses at a blood sample on his desk. He smiled darkly and moved from said desk.

Grabbing his lab coat he walked out the door, deciding that if Sephiroth wasn't going to come to him, he would go for him himself. He hoped there was a valid reason for the silver haired General to hold him up, or else he'll make his next round of tests more painful than they had to be.

__________________________________________

Hojo walked down the hall of the SOLDIER's quarters, smirking when everyone he passed backed themselves up into the nearest wall. They were all afraid and he enjoyed feeding off their fear. As long as they thought that way he would have control over them all. He walked right by reception, even the guards on duty didn't question him when he entered the facility. He entered the elevator on the ground floor and rode it up to the last, the floor that housed only 1st class SOLDIERS.

Walking down the silent hallway Hojo pulled a small bunch of keys from his pocket. He had a key for Sephiroth's door, all of them and even one for the secret drawer in his bedroom that housed confidential things. There was no way his prized possession, his creation; his….son would be able to hide anything from him.

Hojo didn't bother knocking or announce his presence in anyway. He just opened the door and let himself inside the man's apartment, letting his eyes wander around for any sign of the silver haired man. There was none so he moved towards the kitchen, growling when he realized the place was empty.

He knew if nowhere else Sephiroth would be in his bedroom, so he made his way down the hall, spotting the closed door and walking up to it.

Hojo had no intention of knocking or giving any warning he was mulling about. He was about to barge into the room when a loud noise stopped him in his tracks. He placed his ear by the door and listened as harsh breathing and moaning could be heard.

"S…Seph, AH!" Hojo knew that voice, he'll be able to place it a second.

"Open your legs……" It was Sephiroth and he sounded a little out of breath. Intriguing.

"Oh sweet gaia Seph, not so hard." There was harsh panting and the sound of skin slapping against skin. Hojo wasn't oblivious, but it never occurred to him to take Sephiroth's reading during intercourse.

"Zack, your ass is so tight." Yes, Lt. Fair, the younger SOLDIER that was always by Sephiroth's side. He took out a small notebook from his pocket and started scribbling notes. The sound of skin slapping against skin got increasingly faster while Lt. Fair's moans elevated.

Hojo wished he was a fly on the wall. Or at least have a camera inside so he could see Sephiroth's behavior during the act. It would be easier to figure out body temperature, pressure and response to stimuli if he was at least seeing what was happening.

"Seph, Stop…..No, Fuck."

"Zack…" There was the sound of kissing while Lt. Fair kept pleading for Sephiroth to slow down. Hojo smirked.

"Ah Seph, Sephiroth, make me cum…please," Zack's cries were nothing more than broken, piteous whimpers. Sephiroth had a tight grip on the base of his cock while he spread his legs like a whore so the man could fuck him any which way he wanted. He tried moving his hips to meet the man's thrust, but he was moving so fast all he could do was lie down and take it. Getting fucked by the most powerful mako enhanced SOLDIER in all of Gaia was a bitch. Zack felt like his ass was being pile drive by a machine.

Sephiroth stood kneeling on the bed and he pulled Zack up with him so they were still joined at the waist. He widened his legs a little a slightly leaned his upper body back with Zack straddling his waist. He grabbed those firm hips and made Zack ride him at a fast pace, moving his hips back and forth while he looked into the flushed, pleasure ridden face of his SiC.

"That's it Zack, ride me," Sephiroth encouraged, never allowing his gaze to wander from the beautiful man before him bringing him so much pleasure. With Zack, he could let loose and be himself because they were both enhanced. He often hurt his lover but within seconds mako would heal the wound and Zack liked it rough anyway. Protests were just for show and a little spice.

"Fuck you," Zack ground out before locking there lips together and kissing passionately, moaning loudly when they broke apart. He felt Sephiroth's cock like a spear trying to puncture his gut and he loved every second of it even if it hurt like a bitch. He howled like a broken animal whenever Sephiroth hit his prostate.

"I think I'm the one doing the fucking," Sephiroth hissed, mainly because the pleasure was coiling in his stomach and ready to let loose like a tsunami.

"I'm going to cum Seph, touch me," Zack moaned and the pleasure shot through him like a canon fire when Sephiroth pumped him twice, causing him to arch his back while screaming loudly with both hands in a death grip around Sephiroth's neck.

Orgasm was intense and Sephiroth released inside Zack's body with a loud grunt when the brunette's muscles clenched around him tightly, forcing out the pleasure that left his body.

They rode out the wave of their release together, Zack shooting all over their abdomen while Sephiroth filled him to the hilt.

Breathing harshly, feeling utterly spent and satiated Zack collapsed backwards from his straddled position, landing boneless on the soft bed. It took a lot to get him to such a weak state with his enhanced strength but Sephiroth knew just how to work him, inside and out.

The silver haired man collapsed on top of his lover before rolling to the side and wrapping an arm around him, spooning their bodies together.

"That was amazing," Zack breathed harshly, closing his eyes when sleep threatened to overtake him.

"You are amazing," came Sephiroth's reply before he planted a kiss on the sweat coated temple. Even Zack's spikes dropped a little from the dampness.

"I love you Seph," Zack muttered sleepily, already halfway to dreamland.

"I know," Sephiroth answered coyly.

A few minutes later the telltale light snoring that indicated the brunette was sleeping escaped his lips and he as quietly as he could rolled out of bed and slipped on a white robe. He tied it at the waist before walking out the room to head to the kitchen. He was thirsty.

Sephiroth was so shocked when he was greeted by the sight of Hojo on his couch he jumped in fright. A reaction only the scientist could get out of him.

"What are you doing in my apartment Professor?" Sephiroth asked dangerously low while resting a hand on the bedroom door knob. He didn't trust the smarmy man in front of him an inch and now that he knew about Zack, it would spell trouble for his lover.

"I came to find out why you would miss your treatments," the man cackled in that high pitched voice of his, clearly amused.

"Well, as you can see Professor, I was busy," Sephiroth answered, an uneasy feeling coiling in the pit of his stomach.

"That you were, my boy," Hojo answered before standing. He noticed Sephiroth had fully blocked the bedroom door from his view as if that would do him or the man behind it any good. "Well, your treatment as been moved to the next two days, I expect to see you there on time," the man whispered dangerously.

Sephiroth glared.

"I'll see myself out." And with that Hojo walked away, slamming the apartment door behind him.

Sephiroth released the breath he didn't know he was holding after the man left. 'Shit.'

___________________________________________

Hojo hummed while he sat around his desk. It plagued him that Sephiroth's intimacy he wasn't being allowed to observe but he had a plan to change all that. He was obsessed about knowing everything about Sephiroth, even the brand of tissue he used to wipe his ass. He could fuck anybody he wanted, but it should be under his supervision and guidance.

He always knew Sephiroth was sexually active. But hearing him deal with Zack that way actually had him more curious than he'd like to admit.

They had tried jacking the man off when he was a teen in the lab, but nothing came of it because Sephiroth wasn't interested. Even though he'd managed to ejaculate the readings on the machine hooked up to Sephiroth were flat. So he didn't put anymore thought into it.

But this.

This was different. This was actual feelings and emotions, something Sephiroth had made sure to keep away from the labs. Now when Hojo really thought about it, he's never known anything about Sephiroth at all expect is blood pressure, vital signs and any other laboratory essential information.

The pencil he was holding snapped under his assault when he realized this bit of info. Zack probably saw more of the real Sephiroth in their time together than he did in the man's lifetime.

That was about to change though.

The next day, Hojo had his plan all sorted out.

"Marcus," Hojo called out and one of his lab technicians scampered over. He took up a small clear bag with small button-like items inside and handed it to the short, fidgeting man.

"Sephiroth will be in training for the entire evening. Make sure these devices are planted—discreetly, mind you—in each room of his apartment."

"Y…yes Sir," Marcus acknowledged before scampering off.

Hojo smirked. There was no way Sephiroth would be able to escape him, no way at all and a cackle of a laughter escaped his lips.

_______________________________________

The next day Zack cracked his eyes open and looked around. He had spent another night sleeping in his lover's quarters and he yawned before stretching his stiff muscles. He turned around to realize Sephiroth wasn't in the bed, so he lazily dragged himself out the door, wanting to feel the man first thing in the morning.

Sephiroth sat on his couch, reading a book when a totally naked Zack walked out and dropped himself into his lap.

"Morning Zackary," Sephiroth greeted before placing a quick peck on the soft cheeks.

Zack smiled warmly and nuzzled into the older man, unaware that he was being gazed at like meat to be eaten.

"When's breakfast coming?" Zack asked lazily while he found a comfortable spot on his back.

"Shortly."

"Mmmm, I want to eat right now." Zack nuzzled his face into Sephiroth's crotch seductively and the man instantly hardened.

"Well, I believe a bit of protein before breakfast would do no harm." And with that Sephiroth placed the book down and freed his erection.

Zack greedily sucked the man into his mouth.

____________________________________

Within the next hour both men had eaten—Zack twice--then showered and was ready for their daily duties. They both left together and separated down in the lobby to go to their respective work for the day.

_______________________________________

That night, still unsettled about Hojo's presence the day before Sephiroth dragged a bewildered Zack back to his apartment. He had a bad feeling coiling in the pit of his stomach, an intuition and he just felt like fucking it away. Zack was always a good distraction.

"Seph, wha…?" Zack's words were cut off when his lover pinned him against the wall and proceeded to kiss him hard. He melted into it and wrapped both his arms around his lover's neck before wrapping both legs around his waist.

Sephiroth walked with his lover back to his bedroom with their mouths still locked together. He unceremoniously dumped him on the bed when they reached their destination.

Zack had a mischievous glint in his eyes when he watched his lover from his position on the bed.

"Strip," Zack commanded and Sephiroth complied, working himself out of his uniform.

Zack made a show of wanting to take his clothes off too before Sephiroth grabbed him and ripped said item away.

"Too slow," Sephiroth whispered before kissing his lips and stroking his already dripping length. Zack moaned before lying on his back and opening his legs, feeling the heat rush to his brains, both of them.

Sephiroth nestled himself between Zack's thighs before sucking a pert nipple into his mouth which caused his lover to grind against him. He stroked Zack's cock slowly while he did this, driving his lover to near insanity before Zack started begging.

"Please, fuck me and stop teasing," Zack moaned. Sephiroth licked the expanse of flesh in his path down to his navel, dipping his tongue inside a few times which caused him to moan out in pleasure. A few kisses lower and he was being sucked off by the most talented tongue in all of Gaia.

Sephiroth started working a lubed finger inside Zack's body while he deep throated him, listening as his lover's pitch got higher in cadence while he held both legs up to his chest.

Everything about Zack screamed sex, his 'come fuck me' aura was so potent he had to ward molesters off when he realized he wanted the man. And Zack was clueless to some of the advances sent his way. The first time they had sex Zack was like a wild animal that needed taming. He could tell the kid hadn't gotten any in a while and he treasured the pleasure of bringing him to a higher state of bliss.

Zack called the man's name over and over when his prostate was hit and he was given no warning except the loss of hot, talented lips on his cock before Sephiroth climbed back up and started fucking him mercilessly.

Sephiroth only knew that this was right, this was what he wanted and he would never let Zack go or be hurt by anybody else, especially not Hojo. Zack was perfect, Zack was his and if the whole world needed to know for his message to get across, then so be it.

Feeling a strong possessiveness wash over him Sephiroth put more power into his thrusts, listening o Zack's voice while he screamed and moaned for him, digging his nails into his back.

By the end of the night Zack was another boneless mess and Sephiroth felt satiated, but a little bit paranoid because something didn't feel right. Shrugging it off as nerves due to Hojo's presence the day before, he cleaned his sleeping lover up before falling asleep himself beside him, gently stroking the soft black spikes.

________________________________________

Ecstatic.

That's how Hojo felt watching the two on a monitor in the privacy of his office. Lt. Fair as he imagined was a total slut in bed, a total wild thing that he knew would be able to hold the 'hard to satisfy' General's interest.

He noted in a blank folder the different sexual acts that caused different reactions in the silver haired man. Having the Lt. perform fellatio caused him to become possessive but he seemed relaxed. Being inside the man brought out a beast inside the General Hojo had never seen before. Not even in his stamina tests in the lab.

He didn't want to admit it but the two were captivating together and they complimented each other perfectly in bed. Hojo could feel something tingling below his navel and he tried to ignore it but the more he watched the more it got stronger.

It took him a while to figure out, but the scientist was surprised he was finding himself in a horny state watching his son—no—his greatest experiment and life's work perform such lewd acts.

Hojo didn't want to stop watching but when the confines of his pants became too unbearable he reached into said pants and started stroking, clumsily trying to get himself off. He used quick, hard pumps and got the act over with as soon as possible because he didn't want to feel it in the first place, it was just there.

Wiping away the cum with his hand that splattered on his abdomen, the scientist wiped his sticky hand in his lab coat before picking back up his pen.

He resolved he had to find a way to get them together in the lab, drug them both probably before reading their vitals in a professional manner. Sephiroth especially had never given his all to stamina research in the lab and now he saw the perfect way to do it to full capacity.

Zack Fair was his ticket to making sure Sephiroth did his bidding and he planned to make full use of the opportunity he's been given.

________________________________________

The next day Sephiroth felt more uneasy than he's ever been sitting in Hojo's office. Too many bad memories were associated with the man and the place but for some reason this time it felt stronger. Zack was inducting some new cadets, introducing them to the facility and outlining the run down of their lessons for the year.

Only his mind on Zack could keep the General's thoughts from straying…mainly to decapitating a certain slimy scientist. Both his arms and legs were strapped down to a semi reclined chair and he gazed at the man as he moved about, getting his equipment together.

"So, my boy…" Hojo started and Sephiroth's brows knitted, he hated that name because he wasn't anybody's boy. Especially not Hojo's, despite him using? his…thing?…to get his mother pregnant?

That thought was wrong on so many levels.

"…How have you been lately?"

"…."

"I have a new formula I want to try on you."

"…."

"You don't mind? No objections today?"

"…."

Hojo decided to push his luck. "I also want to try it on your friend, Lt. Fair."

:(

The scientist turned around when he heard the sound of the restraints snapping. The look in Sephiroth's eyes would have affected him if he was a lesser man. Fortunately he wasn't and he raised a brow questioningly at the silver haired man.

"Zack Fair is off limits," Sephiroth said in a tone so cold Hojo faltered for a second.

He then scrunched his nose before pushing his glasses up on it. "Lt. Fair cannot be off limits, he _is_ a first class SOLDIER."

"I don't care," Sephiroth sneered, cold cat slit eyes staring the man down.

Hojo smirked before twisting the six inch needle he held behind him.

Sephiroth screamed.

___________________________________

It was near the end of the induction and Zack gave the newbies a final welcoming speech. He didn't miss the star struck glares he received from some and grinned widely. There was one in particular that sparked his interest because the cadet resembled a wet, baby chocobo. He loved chocobos, was very fond of the big birds. He had managed to find out the kid's name from the files piled on a desk close by.

Cloud Strife.

He rounded them all up and issued the teens bunk numbers and other general information they would need to settle in.

It was by the end late evening and Zack decided he needed a bath, some rest…or better yet a good fuck. Walking back to both he and Sephiroth's apartment, he hummed lightly to himself, excited at the thought of seeing his lover again. He knew Sephiroth had an appointment for his mako shots earlier and he did feel a little worried but deep down he knew his lover could take care of himself. There was never a time he had seen Hojo do anything to deter the man, other than making him angry and letting it be known he hated him. He also couldn't wait to tell him about this sweet, new cadet.

Reaching the door and finding his way inside, Zack shouted his lover's name loudly.

"Seph, where are you?" The apartment was eerily dark and Zack's enhanced hearing picked up the sound of breathing. It must have been Sephiroth but the place was dark, his lover hated the dark.

Fumbling with the light switch on the wall, Zack turned it on before noticing silver hair from behind the couch. He walked over to his lover and gasped, his eyes going wide when he saw that he was unconscious and there were huge puncture marks all over his arms and welts on his skin.

"Sephiroth, Fuck! who did this to you?" He knelt before his lover and felt for a pulse. It was faint and he listened for a heartbeat and found one but that was faint too.

"Fucking….," Zack cursed, desperately trying to pull himself together. Panicking, he ran to where Sephiroth kept his materia. He fumbled around in the box until he found the heal materia and ran back to his lover, casting level two Cure and Esuna for good measure. Only Gaia knew what kind of shit Hojo could cook up most times and put into people's body.

The wounds on his arms disappeared and Zack breathed a sigh of relief when Sephiroth began to stir.

"Zack?" Sephiroth blinked the blurriness away from his eyes before taking in the state of his lover. He didn't know how he got back to his own apartment but that was secondary to waking up to a scared and trembling Zack.

"S…Seph, you were….and I thought….." Zack mumbled into his lover's chest in a scared tone, trying hard to calm himself.

"Shhh, I'm ok Zack, I'm sorry you had to see me like that," he tried to console, running his fingers through the soft black hair.

"I don't know what…." Zack started but was cut off when Sephiroth placed a finger lightly on his lips. He brought his head up and his violet eyes met the green of his lover and he melted when the man locked his lips on his, kissing him passionately.

Sephiroth pulled Zack up to straddle his lap while their kiss deepened. The worst thing about all this was that Zack had seen him so vulnerable, so weak and that is how Hojo had hurt his lover. The look on Zack's face cut deeper than any of the scientist's sharp scalpels.

The slime would pay.

Breaking apart a few minutes later Zack buried his head in his lover's chest while wrapping both arms around him and holding him close.

Sephiroth relaxed while he held his lover also, enjoying the companiable silence going on between them both.

There was just so much on their minds.

Zack took a deep breath and Sephiroth could hear the rumble of his stomach. "Are you hungry?"

"Yeah, I'm starved," the brunette admitted. He had lunch hours ago.

"Want me to call for something? What do you want?" Sephiroth asked, reaching for his phone nearby.

"Just tell them to send everything they have," Zack groaned.

"Everything it is," Sephiroth answered before picking up the phone and dialing the auxiliary staff. When he was through he turned to his lover and gave him another passionate kiss. He could never do this enough because Zack was like his drug and he would gladly overdose. There was just something about the young SOLDIER that pulled him in more than any other previous lover ever had.

"Oh!" Zack gasped when they broke apart, a wide grin on his face and Sephiroth raised one eyebrow in curiosity.

"I met a new cadet today, looks just like a chocobo with bright yellow hair all over the place! His name is Cloud and he's a sweet kid Seph…."

Sephiroth had to chuckle at how hyper and animated Zack was being over his intro of this new cadet. He had to pull him into a kiss to shut him up some minutes later.

Zack melted and Sephiroth was so in the mood but just then there was a knock on the door.

"Food!" Zack shouted before bounding out of Sephiroth's arm and making a beeline for the door. When he opened it three trays of food were wheeled in and he took a deep breath, savoring the delicious smell.

"Thanks," Zack beamed and the men left. He and Sephiroth brought the trays over to the table and began eating.

_________________________________________

Hojo balled his fist in anger while watching the monitor. Sephiroth was never suppose to recover so quickly, nor was the two suppose to take this so lightly. He realized Zack must have had a stronger hold on Sephiroth than he originally thought, a hold so much stronger than his it seemed unbreakable and this did not sit well with him at all.

Sephiroth's his experiment, his to mold and his to break, not some slut of a SOLDIER 1st. _'I'll get rid of Lt. Fair if it's the last thing I do.'_

_______________________________________

Zack swore when he saw Cloud get knocked on his butt by a bigger cadet. Everybody was a bigger cadet compared to Cloud but that wasn't the point. Zack knew the kid must be feeling just like he looked… small and he didn't like the way his instructor shouted at him for it. He stood on a balcony over looking the training rooms below, wanting to see how Cloud was faring his first month in ShinRa. He wished he could have helped the blonde but he knew nothing good would come of him sheltering him from the harshness of military life. Well, not the basic of it anyway.

His thoughts drifted to his lover, the man sitting some twenty floors above him in an office with paperwork up to his eyeballs. He knew he should be helping but he wanted to see Cloud, make sure the small blonde was alright and somehow the aura that Sephiroth emitted at his statement to go felt awkward, a bit weird like he was contemplating something important… or wanted him to stay.

Overreacting maybe? There was just something there in Sephiroth's behavior whenever he mentioned Cloud lately and he just couldn't place a finger on it.

But that aside, since thinking too much hurt his brain Zack watched the cadets pack up to leave. Their training had ended for the day.

Zack caught up to Cloud before the cadet could slip away.

"Hiya Spike!" Zack beamed when the others had filed out and he walked up behind him.

A bit startled, Cloud turned around and smile when he realized who it was. "Hi Zack, what are you doing here?"

"Just came to see if…SPIKE!" Zack shouted, his eyes wide when he saw the blood in Cloud's hair. He immediately held the crimson tresses in his fingers, trying to determine if the damage was severe (even though Cloud seemed fine)

"Zack, go easy…please," Cloud grinned while ducking his head and pulling his hair out of the man's grasp. He did find Zack to be similar to a restless puppy like the rumors said. In the one month he'd gotten to know the older man he was the person he was closest to. A friend.

"B…but," Zack stammered, feelings rising in him at the thought of Cloud being hurt. He thought of him as the kid brother he never had and wanted to be close to and protect.

Cloud broke out into a laugh at the look on Zack's face. "It's not serious, honest." The 1st Class SOLDIER was the only one who got him to smile and just be himself with his own bubbly persona.

"Why you…" Zack started, raising a finger threateningly that had Cloud backing away and grinning.

Cloud tried to run, but he wasn't fast enough to get away from the brunette who was on him in a flash with his fingers tickling his side. It was the worst when Zack found out he was afraid of his sides because the man always tried to punish or cheer him up by getting him to laugh.

Zack yelped when he was grabbed by the collar and pulled off Cloud before he was crushed against a strong, muscled chest. The next thing he knew his hair was grabbed to keep him in place while Sephiroth ravaged his mouth with a possessiveness he hadn't shown since the first time they met.

Cloud looked on in horror. _The_ General and Zack?

Zack was aware of the shuffling of feet behind him, of Cloud getting his things to leave and no matter how hard he tried to get Sephiroth to ease up, to let go the man wouldn't budge an inch, and he honestly didn't want Cloud to leave like this. He had to listen to the sound of the blonde leaving while struggling in Sephiroth's arms.

"STOP!" Zack shouted, panting harshly when Sephiroth finally decided to let him breath. He looked deep into those green eyes he loved so much and noticed they were a darker shade, a sign that whatever emotions was running through him was extremely strong.

"Why did you have to scare Cloud like that?" he asked in a low voice, not understanding why Sephiroth felt the need to claim him in front a cadet he barely even knew. He didn't get an answer, but Sephiroth grabbed him by the arm tightly and dragged him away to their quarters.

_______________________________________________________

"Wha…!" Zack shouted when he was unceremoniously thrown on their bed. Sephiroth was on him in a heartbeat, pinning him to the bed with his body weight and giving him a very intense stare.

Zack struggled to sit up but was effectively held down. "Seph, why are you…?"

"You are mine, Zack Fair." And that's when the man kissed him demandingly once more, nearly tearing his tongue with how hard he was being. Confused, Zack just allowed the man to do what he wanted because sometimes that was safer.

Sephiroth kissed along his jaw, working his way down to his neck where he bit him, causing a cry to leave his lips. The man was rough, like they always were but this time felt different. In a few seconds he was minus another uniform with Sephiroth buried deep inside him and him closing his eyes from the pain. His lover didn't even prepare him properly.

"S…Seph," Zack moaned before he was lifted and turned on his hands and knees. Sephiroth had a hand pressing against his face, burying his head into the pillow while the other held his hip in a bruising grip. All he could do was grab the sheets and cry out, moan and curse while his lover marked and claimed him over and over again.

Fast, hard and perfectly painful Sephiroth fucked him in the doggy position, not relenting until he had loads of sperms inside him.

Breathing harshly, the brunette was rolled over before Sephiroth took him into his mouth and gave him a blowjob that had him coming in minutes from the intensity.

"W…what was that…for?" Zack panted while he lay on the bed, boneless, sore and satiated.

"You belong to me," came the possessive reply.

"I know, so what the hell was that for?" Zack narrowed his eyes at his lover.

Sephiroth looked away before answering. "Stay away from Cloud Strife."

Shocked? No, there must have been a stronger word that could explain what he was feeling. "What?" the brunette asked bewildered. Sephiroth was jealous of… Cloud?

Hello Bellevue.

"Why…?"

"You're becoming too attached, I want you to stop seeing him," Sephiroth said with an air of finality.

Luckily for Zack that had never scared him.

"Stop seeing….. him? Too attached…?" Zack started confused. " Seph, are you listening to yourself?"

"You talk about him way too much, you leave me alone to go be with him and whenever you see or hear him your body temperature rises." Childish. Sephiroth knew, but it was the truth. He was jealous of Cloud.

"You're…" Zack laughed a sort of manic laugh, a far cry from the loony grin he normally sported because he honest to Gaia could not believe this was happening, that he was hearing those words passing those soft lips. Sitting up he cupped Sephiroth's cheek and forced his head around so he could look him straight into those cat like eyes with all the love he held for him in his own.

His features softened incredibly when he started speaking. "It's you I want to spend my life with, only you I've wanted Seph. Cloud is like the little brother I never had, somebody I can be friends with, laugh and cry with but will never sleep with. Please Seph, I know you might not understand the concept of family but think about what you had with Angeal, you loved him, right?"

Sephiroth nodded his head once. If it was something similar to that he understood, he just never thought it was the same.

"…And you never tried to sleep with him even though you loved him, right?"

Another nod.

"Well it's the same with me and Cloud, k? Please understand," Zack said softly, pleadingly.

"I do," Sephiroth muttered under his breath, a bit of regret coiling inside him. He just couldn't explain the rage he felt when he was walking pass to see Zack with the blonde in his arms. They looked so happy together it hurt when he saw them.

"I'm glad you do," Zack responded before planting a chaste, loving kiss to his lips. The kiss deepened and before they knew it they were both tangled together in bed once again.

__________________________________________________

Hojo smiled darkly to himself at the latest exchange in the bedroom. He remembered to wash his hands this time before grabbing his things because he remembered having to throw the sticky pen away from before.

He saw the perfect way to get Zack Fair out of his prized experiment's life for good and that cadet would help him do it.

"Finally, finally!" Hojo cackled in the dimness of his office, the room mostly illuminated by the light from the monitor. There was now an obstacle he could wedge between the two.

The scientist rolled his eyes in disgust when Sephiroth jumped Zack once again.

______________________________________________

Zack found Cloud the next day after training, waiting quietly by the door for everybody else to leave. He knew Cloud didn't see him, so when the blonde turned around and jumped scared he wasn't surprised.

"Hey Cloud," Zack started nervously, rocking back on his heels while he had both hands in his pocket.

Cloud twitched while avoiding his gaze. "Um, hi Zack. Look I have to…"

"Please hear me out?" Zack pleaded, rubbing the back of his head lightly. He knew Cloud's fight or flee instinct was firmly on the latter and he did understand but he couldn't let him leave without explaining. He breathed a sigh of relief when Cloud dropped his equipment before turning around to look at him.

"I'm sorry," Zack started.

"Why? it seemed all that was directed at me yesterday. What did I do Zack?" Cloud bit his bottom lip. Angering Sephiroth, _the _demon of Wutai was the last thing he ever wanted to do.

"You didn't do anything Cloud, honest," Zack tried to reassure the blonde while staring into his wide blue eyes.

"But…"

"Look Cloud, Sephiroth's just different and he made a mistake. We talked about it and he knows he did…and…that's why we want to invite you over for dinner," Zack smiled at the last part.

Cloud raised an eyebrow in question. "_He_ said that?"

"Yeah, well I suggested it and he agreed," Zack answered.

"But I…"

Cloud was too cute for his own good. Zack ruffled his hair and gave him a reassuring smile. "Trust me Cloud, he wants to apologize."

"O...ok, um," Cloud nodded, smiling when he saw the blinding grin Zack sent his way.

"Great! How about tomorrow at 7?"

"Sure, Zack." Cloud didn't know how he felt about intruding in the General's home, but he guessed if the man said it was alright he could be hospitable and show up.

______________________________________________

The next night at 6:45pm…..

"Is my hair ok?" Zack asked, running his fingers through it while looking in the mirror. There was this one spike that just…spiked.

"Well it is spiky," Sephiroth teased and that earned him a pillow to the head. He chuckled before wrapping both arms around his lover's waist and placing chaste kisses to his exposed neck.

Zack tilted his head to allow better access before a moan slipped past his lips.

"Not now Seph…" Zack could feel a hand snaking down his torso and he tried to stifle the moan that wanted to escape his lips, enjoying what was happening and momentarily forgetting they were expecting a guest.

A few more minutes of fooling around and both men were broken out of their trance by the sound of a knock.

"Shit, Spike is here," Zack cursed, pushing Sephiroth away and buckling back up his pants. He took one last look at himself before heading out to get the door with Sephiroth close behind.

Cloud smiled sheepishly when a flushed Zack and a cool looking General greeted him at the door.

"Sir," Cloud saluted immediately at the sight of the man.

"At ease cadet, none of us are on duty," Sephiroth replied amused. Zack was right about one thing, the kid was cute.

"Yes sir."

"Come on in Spike!" Zack chimed, dragging the smaller teen inside by the hand while Sephiroth locked the door.

Cloud was surprised when he was led to a table filled with so much delicious food he hadn't eaten in ages his mouth started to water.

Sephiroth didn't miss the happiness on both their faces and he smiled. As long as Zack was happy he was too.

"Sit here," Zack instructed, placing Cloud to sit close to him and Sephiroth. Cloud looked like a kid at a candy store.

"Is that real roast?" Cloud asked bewildered and Sephiroth couldn't help but chuckle. What were they serving them in the mess hall?

"Dig in," Zack beamed and they all did, eating until they were full.

______________________________________________

A too full to move Cloud collapse on the couch an half an hour later while the two men stood removing the dishes.

"I think he enjoyed the meal," Sephiroth mused, gaining an amused nod from his younger lover when they brought a pile to the sink.

"Yeah Seph, so did I," Zack smiled before rewarding him with a quick kiss. "Think he'll watch a movie before he goes?"

"He has time," Sephiroth answered. They both walked over to the couch where Cloud sat comfortably.

"Up for a movie Spike?" Zack asked and Cloud smiled.

"Sure Zack, Sir," Cloud answered with a haughty sigh. He felt like a stuffed chocobo.

Sephiroth took a seat beside Zack before the man took the remote and turned the tv on. Cloud beamed and he didn't miss this either, he remembered they weren't allowed such luxuries because of their accommodation.

Twenty minutes later Sephiroth's ear rung because of all the laughing and talking Cloud and Zack were doing. They were watching a comedy program and he honestly couldn't see what was funny about a man getting hit in the face by pies or falling on his butt and getting hit with different objects. He was completely enjoying the atmosphere though, he'd never remember seeing Zack laugh that much and he was happy, even if he looked bored.

Cloud sat half reclined; clutching his stomach and laughing so hard tears were falling out his eyes. "Did you see that Zack?!" More laughter. "I can't believe he did that!"

Zack couldn't stop laughing either, he was practically bouncing all over the couch.

Another twenty minutes later and the kid had to go back to the barracks.

"Thank you Zack, Sir," Cloud smiled when he was at the door, watching the hand Sephiroth had around Zack's shoulder and wondering how he could have been so wrong about the silver haired man. He might have been a bit stoic but he wasn't mean or cold like others said. And if he could put up with Zack that said a lot.

"You're welcome Spike," Zack beamed, really happy about everything.

"And I apologize for my behavior earlier ca….Cloud," Sephiroth corrected.

The blonde nodded his head and smiled. "It's ok Sir, I was more surprised than anything."

"Hurry before you miss curfew," Zack instructed and in realization Cloud gave them a warm smile before quickly slipping out the door. The brunette made a happy sigh before turning and throwing his arms around his lover while the man held him around the waist. "This night could not have gotten any better."

Sephiroth quirked a silver eyebrow. "I think it could."

"Huh?" Zack yelped when Sephiroth suddenly had him slung over a shoulder, carrying him towards the bedroom while he put up a weak fight. "Stop thinking with your cock Seph, I doubt Cloud would appreciate that," Zack grinned.

Sephiroth smiled before sitting on the bed with Zack straddling his waist.

"With you Zack my appendage always take control," Sephiroth mused while Zack grinded his crotch against his own.

"Appendage?" Zack furrowed his brows at the term. "You know if you said, cock, dick, ass shredder, lolli…."

"Zackary, stop," Sephiroth muttered while placing a hand over Zack's mouth. He drew in a breath when Zack started licking his hand, a lusty expression on his face.

They kissed deeply, causing Zack to moan while he rubbed a darkened nipple into hardness, feeling the shiver that coursed through Zack's body.

They were both hard and Zack kept grinding his hip suggestively against his lover's.

Sephiroth was so hard it was near impossible to hold back "Free me," the older man instructed, groaning when Zack's warm hand enveloped his heated flesh and exposed it, looking at it and stroking as if mesmerized.

Zack loved the way Sephiroth's cock pulsed with warmth radiating from the appendage. He couldn't keep his eyes away from how the tip got redder while leaking precum. The skin felt soft but the muscles were hard, and Sephiroth was huge, just the way he liked it.

Breathing hard and watching Zack's beautiful face Sephiroth palmed his crotch, loving the way those soft pink lips parted in a soft gasp. Pulling the brunette into another heated kiss he allowed himself to lie on his back when Zack pushed him down.

"Now…" Zack teased, a mischievous glint in his violet eyes while he stripped. "Time for us to get busy."

"Ride me."

"With pleasure."

______________________________________________

Six weeks later Zack was due for mako treatment in the next two days. He had hid that little fact from Sephiroth because he knew his lover would get angry and would probably pull rank to try and stop his treatment. It wasn't that he feared Hojo knew about their relationship but just the plain fact that he had hurt the man he loved and said man was itching for an excuse to skewer his ass. As awesome as that sounded he didn't want to get him in trouble. Besides, he'd been a 1st class for a year now and was kinda getting use to the procedure and being around the scary character.

He resolved that as long as Hojo didn't know about he and Sephiroth's relationship, they would be alright. Nothing to worry about.

________________________________________________

"Cadet Strife!"

Cloud stopped sparring and looked at his instructor when his name was called. He saw another man standing close by and he dropped his weapon and jogged over, saluting when he was in range.

"Cadet, you're needed at the labs in the next fifteen minutes. Report directly to Professor Hojo when you get there and the lab is located in building A," his instructor informed him.

"Yes Sir," Cloud saluted before leaving the training room.

Walking down the halls of building A Cloud felt scared. He had heard many stories about the man and his experiments, mutilations, monsters and ghosts. He'd never seen him in person but Cloud was already scared and if it wasn't a direct order he would have turned back and ran with his tail between his legs.

The halls were eerily quiet and before long, he came upon a reception area. He walked up to the middle aged woman and stammered out his name.

"Mr. Strife, Professor Hojo will see you in lab C down that hallway," the woman informed him after checking a roster laid out before her.

"T…thank you," Cloud said before throwing her a nervous laugh before walking off. This was so not good.

Seeing the door labeled lab C Cloud knocked lightly on the wood, entering when a muffled 'come in' drifted to his ears.

The white room smelt strongly of antiseptic and chemicals. Looking around he noticed there were scientific equipments in every corner, some he'd never seen before. There were two doors leading off to another room and he just knew that's where all the evil things happened, he just knew it.

There was a man with his back to him wearing a white lab coat and sporting a ponytail. He knew from pictures this was the professor.

"Sir?"

"Aaaah, cadet," Hojo cackled after he turned around to see the blonde standing there looking nervous. He took a file from off the desk and opened it, reading while he walked over to the unsuspecting cadet.

"You're file says you're from Nibheleim," the man started.

"Y...yes Sir," Cloud responded, feeling for all the world like a trapped animal.

"Well, my boy… there is a reactor close to that area and from what I've seen of your blood sample you might have traces of mako in your system," the man continued.

"Mako…sir?" this shocked Cloud.

"Yes my boy, I just want to run a few tests to confirm the level of it in your system."

"Y…yes Sir." Cloud didn't understand why he had to be so unlucky, but an order is an order.

"Follow me," Hojo cackled in that high pitched voice of his and Cloud cringed while following the man into the next room, which, in his opinion looked worse than the first.

"Lie over there and roll up your shirt sleeve." The man pointed to a half reclined table and Cloud did as he was told, all the while being scared shitless. Metal items could be heard clinking together while Hojo searched for something on a desk and when he turned around with a needle in his hand Cloud shuddered.

"Don't worry my boy, you might feel a bit woozy but this wont hurt a bit," the man said while tapping the syringe to get out any air bubbles before walking over and tying a small hose to his upper arm.

Cloud looked straight ahead when the man told him to ball his fist and he hissed when the needle slowly penetrated his vein.

There was vision and then there was none.


	2. Chapter 2

"Professor, Zack Fair is here for his mako treatment Sir," the woman's voice came over the speaker phone and Hojo's eyes turned dark.

"Send him in, send him in," he said hastily and awaited the arrival of the man. The brunette walked through the door a moment later, a nervous smile on his face.

"Professor Hojo," Zack greeted, a dark feeling weighing heavily on his psyche.

"Take a seat in that room Lt. Fair, I'll be right in," Hojo instructed, pointing to the room opposite the one he left the unconscious cadet in. After Zack entered and took a seat in the examining chair he went in and smirked when he turned his back to lock the door.

"So Lt. Fair, any complaints lately?" the man asked, feigning concern.

"None Professor."

"Good, good. I'll be giving you a stronger dose of mako since your system seems to be adjusted to the regular dose," Hojo finished, flipping through Zack's file.

The brunette tensed but he quickly filed the paranoia away, praying to Gaia he was over reacting. He watched as Hojo went and fetched the syringe with the glowing green liquid after tying his arm with a small hose.

"Ready my boy?" Hojo cackled before plunging the needle into Zack's vein.

_______________________________________________

Sephiroth sat around the huge wooden table in the conference room the next day, frowning because something dark and heavy was weighing around him. He was at a very important meeting with the director and heads of all departments, including Scarlet, Heidegger and Hojo.

Somehow Hojo seemed too smug for his liking, especially since he seemed to be paying keen attention to him also.

He had gotten home late yesterday evening to see Zack sleeping, curled on his side with his hair a mess and looking all fuckable, but he let him be since he seemed tired. It wasn't strange that his lover was sleeping but that he was sleeping at that time. Zack was too hyper to fall asleep before later in the night unless they had a few good rounds of back breaking sex. Top that off with the fact that he found out Cloud was missing from his classes for the day and all those little discrepancies just bugged him.

"And that concludes our budget report," President ShinRa announced and the others all filed out of the room, all except Hojo.

"So, my boy," Hojo started when it was just both of them in the room. "How have things been lately?"

Keeping his arms folded Sephiroth scowled. "A little late to be playing father, isn't it professor?"

Hojo snickered before using a finger to push his glasses up on his face. "I'll be seeing you around….son," Hojo chuckled the last part as an afterthought before exiting.

Sephiroth growled before leaving also. He knew the best way to forget about the unforgettable scientist. Find Zack.

____________________________________________

Sephiroth knew Zack was training today and he had a minor headache so he decided to get some rest until he came in later. Meetings like what went on earlier always left him mentally aching, which was worse than the physical.

Pushing the door to his apartment open Sephiroth stepped inside, almost fumbling when he stepped on something. Looking down he noticed a brown paper envelope that must have been slipped under the door. Picking the item up he looked at it to notice it had one written name on the front, his. He opened the flap and saw a set of pictures, frowning at the idea that whoever it was couldn't just hand it to him. How did they get up to his apartment anyways? He'll have to check out the camera room a little later to see who it was.

Looking at the pictures the silver haired man's eyes widened before a level of rage never felt before washed over him.

Sephiroth honestly had no idea what happened after he saw the first picture, but whatever it was had gotten a hold on him and was unwilling to let go, coiling around his heart like a poisonous snake and filling him with so much rage he was seeing red. He was going to kill somebody and his mind zoned in on the two in the pictures, knowing whichever one he saw first would die a horrible death.

Everything that happened next was a blur, hearing the door open and knowing it was Zack, grabbing his lover by the collar and punching him in the face, hard. Zack cried out and grabbed his face while his body hit the wall, but that only fueled his insanity because the next thing he knew he had Masamune gripped tightly in his hand before piercing Zack right through the heart, wanting to destroy it like the man destroyed his.

"S…Seph?" Zack chucked out, violet eyes wide before he looked down at the long sword pinning him to the wall. His gaze followed the length of the sword up to the man's hand before resting on rage filled mako eyes. He was expecting to get speared by his lover this evening, just not like this.

"What did I…do?" the brunette asked, clasping both hands on the sword where it entered his body. He flinched when Sephiroth's frown deepened, or was it because he was going into shock? Either conclusion was not good and his vision started blurring around the edges while he lost focus. What was happening?

"W…why?" Zack asked, the sound of his voice sending across clearly how much pain he was in.

"Because if I can't have you, no one can," Sephiroth replied icily, ignoring the part of his brain that was telling him to stop, he was hurting Zack and this was wrong. He knew with the mako enhancement Zack could stay alive with the wound for a while, but not for too long.

Zack tried to reach out a shaky hand to his lover, "But you do have me… to yourself." There was now blood running out the corner of his mouth and his body felt numb. Breathing felt like getting a 1000 needle attack by a Cactuar. This was not good.

The temperature in the room dropped a few degrees after Zack spoke. Did his lover take him for a fool? He saw all he needed to see to know that wasn't true. Zack wanted Cloud, Zack had been sleeping with Cloud and the pictures proved it. When he was finished with Zack he would find the little slut of a cadet and show him why touching his things was akin to touching fire, you could lose your hands and ultimately your life. There was no way he would make this easy on either of them at all.

Pulling the sword back sharply Sephiroth watched as Zack gasped before crumpling to the floor and curling in on himself with his face contorted in pain. Some part of him really wanted to go to the brunette and comfort him, but the majority of his emotions was in a destructive mood. Deciding to listen to the small part of brain that told him to walk away before he really killed him, he walked up to the hunched figure and squatted beside him. Running his hand soothingly through the black spikes he felt Zack flinch, his entire body shaking.

"I'll be gone for exactly one hour. If you're not out of my apartment by the time I get back I will kill you Zack," Sephiroth said in a voice so devoid of emotions Zack couldn't stop the tears that fell freely from his eyes. This was it? One year of happy relationship gone down the drain for reasons unknown?

Zack was in too much pain to speak but he wanted to, for Sephiroth to make him understand why this was happening. Did he think he was cheating, planning to leave him? The door slammed shut and he tried to stand, bracing himself against the wall and gasping in pain when certain moves placed pressure on his damaged heart.

________________________________________________________

Hojo threw his popcorn bowl in the air in delight when Sephiroth stabbed Zack, though he frowned when said bowl landed on top his head, causing popcorn to rain down on him and get lodged behind his glasses.

________________________________________________________

Reaching inside his pocket with a blood stained hand Zack pulled out his phone, dialing another cadet friend he had who was good at hiding his cell phone.

"Tell Cloud I need to see him now, please," Zack rasped into the receiver before the phone slipped from his fingers. A moment later he fell to the floor in a heap, passing out on the cold surface.

_______________________________________________________

Frantic, Cloud raced towards where he knew Zack would be. Conrad sounded grim when he told him Zack called saying he needed to see him and he sounded like he was hurt. Luckily, the guards stationed at the entrance to the building had given him leeway to come and go as he pleased once they found out he was acquainted with Sephiroth. Taking the elevator up to the last floor he pounded frantically on the door to Sephiroth's apartment, causing his knuckles to hurt slightly with the force.

"Zack, Zack let me in!" the blonde shouted lightly. Getting no answer he pushed the door open and walked in.

"ZACK!" Cloud shouted when he spotted the bloodied figure of Zack passed out nearby. Stunned he stood where he was for a moment, not able to take in what he was seeing. His eyes then flickered to a bunch of photos strewn about nearby, taken in by what seemed to be wild yellow hair similar to his own.

Picking the items up Cloud gasped in shock when he realized it_ was_ his hair, and not only was it _him_ but he was _with _Zack, both of them in a very compromising position and the pictures fell from his shaking fingers while his mouth opened in a soft gasp.

What was happening? How were these pictures made because he knew he was never _with_ Zack…and if Sephiroth ever found them……

Now the blonde had a very good idea what had taken place and he looked around frantically, knowing that if the General even smelled him he was as good as dead. Realizing he was alone his eyes settled back on Zack, who he tried to help in his shocked state. Not knowing what to do he felt the blood covered hand for a pulse, feeling nauseated at the sight of so much blood, Zack's blood.

"Zack?" Cloud was so scared he had no idea what to do.

"He's in here, Let's go." Cloud heard the voice of Professor Hojo nearby and he turned, startled when he heard him but grateful he wasn't alone.

"Professor!" Cloud shouted frantic, pointing at Zack but gaping because he didn't know where to start.

"It's alright my boy," Hojo reassured, placing a clammy hand on the frightened teen's shoulder. "Bring it in."

Cloud watched as a gurney was brought forth and the wards lifted Zack gently and placed him on it. There bloodied phone was just lying there and there was so much blood and Zack might die and Sephiroth might kill him and the world was so unfair and Cloud's thought process continued into a jumbled mess until Hojo started talking to him.

"I'll advice you to go back to the barracks and stay there and avoid Sephiroth as much as possible, listening cadet?" Hojo asked when he realized Cloud was spacing out.

"Y…yes Sir," Cloud added absentmindedly before asking, "Will he be ok?"

Hojo smirked, his back to Cloud. "I'll take _very_ good care of him."

Cloud watched helpless as they wheeled Zack away, a heavy feeling weighing on his psyche. Dread, helplessness and fright was just a few of the feelings coursing through his veins. Deciding that Hojo was right about keeping his distance, Cloud got the hell out of the apartment before the shit hit the fan.

____________________________________________

Sephiroth returned to his apartment an hour later like promised. He went to a secluded area in the outer area of Midgar that had trees like a forest. Many monsters were known to be in that area and because of that it was densely populated, which suited him well when he unleashed his fury on the unsuspecting creatures.

Five hundred of the highest leveled monsters in the area decapitated and sliced to shred in such a small amount of time. With blood dripping from his body, the elite opened the door to his apartment and wearily stepped inside.

Empty.

Cold.

Dark.

No bouncing, talkative, naked Zack. No cheerful greeting, no kisses, no sex. No life.

Standing in the middle of the empty apartment Sephiroth allowed his mind to reminisce the look on Zack's face when he tried to kill him, telling himself he deserved it but feeling uncomfortable with said thought. After all the declaration and promises that left those pink lips he never expected Zack to cheat and now when he really thought about it, he should have made sure the whore was dead.

_Nobody_, _ever_ should make a fool of him, take and trample what he found so hard to give in the first place. Looking at the spot where Zack's blood stained the carpet Sephiroth smirked. There was still one more he had to deal with and he would make sure young Cloud Strife never come between another couple ever again.

___________________________________

The next day a completely worn out Cloud stood in a perfect line with his squad mates, face front and centre while they got inspected by higher officials.

Cloud was trying hard not to shake in his boots because Sephiroth was the one inspecting, and he was so afraid to see the look in those eyes his bladder threatened to release. The sole of the man's hard boots tapped loudly the closer he got and when Cloud could tell it was him next, he closed his eyes momentarily, knowing he shouldn't because he could get in trouble for it. A few seconds later when no reprimand or punishment came from his actions, Cloud opened his eyes, confused to see the General had already passed him and was about two cadets down. He didn't know whether to breathe a sigh of relief or what, because his gut instincts told him the man had plans for him, plans that'll make him wish he was never born.

Sephiroth moved back to the front of the room and out of the corner of his eyes Cloud could see him talking lowly with his instructor. His heart sank when the man turned his gaze towards him.

"Cadet Strife!" the instructor clipped and Cloud nearly squeaked in answer.

"Sir, yes Sir!"

"You'll accompany the General back to his office for some information," the man informed him and Cloud's heart sank. Watching him walk away, silver hair like a perfect curtain behind him Cloud trailed, wondering why he was even born if he was going to be killed this young anyway.

The elevator ride was suffocating and the blonde actually hesitated before he stepped inside the man's office. When Sephiroth took a seat and stared at him lazily that actually made him fret even more. Averting the man's gaze he allowed his eyes to wander to the other more cluttered desk in the room, which he assumed was Zack's.

"You do know why you're here, don't you cadet?" Sephiroth asked in a tone so calm Cloud could barely hear his words above the beating of his own heart.

"Um, no Sir," Cloud answered hesitantly, blue eyes trying hard to focus.

"Hn." Sephiroth flipped his head to the side absently while simultaneously reaching for Masamune. He reveled in the way those ocean blue eyes widened in fright and the way Cloud started shaking slightly.

"You do know I'm possessive, don't you cadet? You've seen it countless times, right?" Sephiroth asked while gazing at Masamune.

Cloud swallowed, "Yes Sir."

"And in spite of that information you still…"

"No Sir…," Cloud cut the man off before he could continue. "…I never touched anything of yours General."

"So the evidence is… fake?" Sephiroth asked deceptively calm. Deep down he was itching to use his sword and it showed in the way he kept twirling the handle around in his hand.

Despite his obvious stress level rising, Cloud answered truthfully. "Yes Sir, I would never _ever_ touch Zack Sir. It would make no sense someone as small as me go against you."

"I see your point…," Sephiroth answered in thought. "…but maybe you're covering for Zack because he's the one that came on to you." He stood and made his way around the desk, watching Cloud backing away the more he neared. He had to admit he expected Cloud to be begging for his life or pissing himself at his presence, but his ability to stand and defend himself despite his fears impressed him. He'd make a fine SOLDIER if he ever survived what was about to happen to him.

Feeling his back hit the wall, Cloud's breath quickened when Sephiroth pressed his body against his while running a hand through his hair.

"Please, don't…" Cloud muttered when Sephiroth's grip on his hair tightened painfully and his head was pulled to the side. He could feel the man's tongue licking a trail up his exposed neck and he flinched.

"I need to know why Zack would choose you behind my back," Sephiroth whispered into the boy's ear, smirking when he his body shook once more.

"He didn't…" Cloud started but yelped when Sephiroth slapped him hard across the face, busting his bottom lip. If it wasn't for the grip the man had in his hair he was positive he would have been across the room by now and he was reeling from the pain.

"Stop it!" Cloud shouted when his head was smacked into the wall. He looked into those cold green eyes to realize there was no getting through to him, no reasoning with such a powerful man at all.

Sephiroth smirked when he threw the smaller male across the room, causing him to crash into Zack's desk with a thud before he rolled across it, causing the papers to fly all over the place.

Cloud groaned with the pain that shot through his body from the hit. His vision swam but his breath hitched when he realized Sephiroth was standing over him, an even colder look in his eyes. He cried out, clawing at the hand that grabbed him by the neck and lift him off the floor before slamming him down painfully on top of the desk, causing him to arch his back and scream from the pain that ran through him.

Cloud tried hard to fight the man off but it didn't work and all his efforts earned him was a broken rib and a punch that broke his nose.

That was when he started crying. "Please, stop hurting me," Cloud begged, his words a gurgle from the blood collecting in his throat.

"It's a pity I can't kill you Cloud, for image's sake. But…." Sephiroth brought his face down to the sobbing boy's ear, "…there _are_ fates far worse than death." And with those words he started shredding the youth's clothes from his body.

______________________________________________

Hojo walked over to a barely conscious Zack strapped down on an operating table in one of his empty labs. He had been experimenting on the brunette for two days now and he always made sure it was painful. The mind fuck he was causing with the goggles on Zack's face that showed him nothing but some of the most horrendous crimes ever committed towards mankind –mainly his experiments—had tears streaming down the man's face.

"Now…" Hojo cackled. "…Let's see how this concoction fares against the mako in your system," Hojo explained before plunging a needle with red liquid inside it in Zack's arm.

Zack flinched, but was in no shape to move since Hojo had given him something to deaden his muscles. He felt the liquid burn as it race through his veins, causing him to cry out before his body started convulsing.

'_Sephiroth, where are you?'_

___________________________________________________

Sephiroth zipped his pants up before looking back on the pitiful creature that was Cloud Strife curled into a ball on Zack's desk. His entire body was decorated with black and blue bruises and there was semen and blood running down between his thighs. He kept whimpering and crying with his back turned to him and Sephiroth ran a hand through the matted spikes.

"Get out," the elite sneered before pulling Cloud up by the hair to stand on shaky legs.

The boy threatened to fall but tried his best, limping slowly towards the door. His entire body hurt so bad he wasn't sure he would be able to make it very far.

"W…we never touched each other, Sir," Cloud said in a voice so hoarse from screaming he wasn't even sure he said it. When he closed the door behind him, he took a few steps before he collapsed right where he was, out like a light.

Sephiroth picked up his phone and dialed one of his subordinates. "There is an injured cadet outside my office door, discreetly take him to get fixed up, then I want him in my apartment right after," Sephiroth commanded through the phone. He smirked when the other man on the end confirmed his wishes. His original plan was to let Cloud go, but he honestly did see why Zack would want him.

Cloud's nightmare was far from over.

______________________________________________

A week later……

Sephiroth never once gave in to his desire to find out if Zack was even alive. No doubt he missed his lover but there was just something preoccupying his time that was addicting, something like a drug that gripped him and wouldn't let go.

Walking through one of the training fields during an evaluation, Sephiroth allowed his thoughts to wander to the young boy he had tied up in his apartment, naked, embarrassed and hurting. He never made it any more easy on the young cadet than the first time and he noted with some satisfaction that Cloud was resigning himself to his fate little by little. He stopped trying to defend himself by saying that he and Zack wasn't involved, because the more he said it the harder his punishments would be. Therefore, Cloud just stopped saying it, he even almost admit that he did last night, just what he wanted to hear.

He had to admit Cloud in his battered state was just as beautiful as Zack in his throes of ecstasy. It made him hard and needy whenever those blue eyes would gloss over with tears and his skin would become flushed. His voice when he pleaded was orgasmic and Sephiroth had to remember to maintain his decorum, he was on duty after all.

Fortunately it was late evening and the day would soon be over. Sephiroth couldn't wait to get back so he could start on his next round of punishments. He bought a new set of toys just for the occasion and he was anticipating the trip back to his apartment.

All in all he never forgave Cloud for sleeping with Zack, and it showed in how harsh he treated the boy.

________________________________________________________

Zack was at his wits end, he was going mad because Hojo made it an entertainment affair in the nights to watch Sephiroth abuse Cloud. He was pass the point of crying and all he could do was listen to Cloud's screams while he himself was strapped down and forced to listen and watch. He had begged Hojo countless times not to turn the monitor on, to knock him out so he wouldn't have to deal with the knowledge that his lover was raping and abusing his best friend, especially this evening when he saw what exactly Sephiroth had in store for Cloud. He had tried asking the bastard of a man countless times what he'd done, what was the reason for all this and all he did was laugh, a sort of manic laugh that chilled Zack down to his core.

Also, his hatred for Sephiroth was building ten fold, he loved him but at the same time he hated him. All his feelings for the man's slowly turning into heart felt loathe. He always knew Sephiroth was incredibly dangerous, but none of it had ever been directed at him before, and having to listen to Cloud he wished it was him tied up and being abused, he would more be able to deal than the fragile blonde.

Further more, Sephiroth had never called his name and he seemed to enjoy molesting Cloud so much it made his chest hurt. If he knew this would happen he would never have introduced Cloud to his nightmare, it was all his fault.

Hojo always laughed and cackled when Cloud would scream and he would sometimes find himself with his mind wandering very far away, going to a place where everything was ok and the three of them went back to how they were in the beginning.

The monitor shined brightly in the dim room and as much as his head felt like it was being weighed down by bricks, Zack managed to turn it to the side when the sound of Cloud whimpering reached his ears.

He felt like shitting himself when the screams started.

__________________________________________________

Two days later Sephiroth found himself walking down the halls of the labs. It irked him he had to be here, anywhere near professor Hojo but he had to if he wanted to make it in time to a meeting in one of the lower complexes. The problem was this was a short cut and walking here was the only way he could guarantee he would make it on time.

Going over the minute for the meeting he had in a folder Sephiroth rounded the corner, but stopped short when he heard somebody utter Zack's name in a hushed whisper. Any normal human would have missed the voices behind the door but with his enhanced hearing it was as clear as day.

Stopping, Sephiroth listened keenly to what was being said.

"Do you think he'll allow Lt. Fair to live?" the first voice asked solemnly.

"I highly doubt it," the second voice answered. "He's also banking on the General killing the kid."

"Yeah, he's been forcing the Lt. to watch the abuse. The man must be going out his mind if his screams are any indication."

"Yeah, not even with all the different experiments I've ever heard him scream that much."

"By the way, what does the Professor have in store for the Lt. today?"

"Mmmm, let me see…" there was a rustling of papers before the man continued. "Dissection of his…"

Both men started in fright when the door burst open and cold green cat-like eyes with so much fury in a face twisted with rage looked at them.

It took Sephiroth less than a second to kill the two frightened men with his bare hands.

________________________________________________

Sephiroth knew he had to find Zack. He stormed out of the room listening keenly for any sound of him or Hojo. His chest constricted while he walked, afraid to find Zack as much as he wanted to. The men had said Zack was forced to watch what he did to Cloud and that hurt way more than any physical injury could.

It was all Hojo's doing? What had he done?

Storming up to the receptionist Sephiroth grabbed the woman by the front of her blouse and drew her across the desk so his face was inches from hers.

The woman flailed with her eyes wide in fright.

Sephiroth took a deep breath before he spoke. "Hojo, where is he?"

"General, I…I don't…," the frightened woman started but she was deftly cut off when Sephiroth slammed her head into the desk, knocking her out cold and watching as her body fell to the floor.

The silver haired man walked around the desk, kicking the woman's limp body out the way before he started searching for anything that would tell him where Hojo was. For the first time in his life he felt true regret, but that emotion was overshadowed by the desire to kill Hojo for what he'd done.

Spotting the black ShinRa embossed diary under some pile of papers he pulled it out and immediately started flipping through the pages. Scanning the contents his eyes landed on the entry for today, which told him Hojo was already at the meeting he was suppose to be at.

Sephiroth knew Hojo would be gone for at least a few hours and that gave him ample time to find Zack. Trying to use logics he figured the Professor wouldn't have kept Zack anywhere that might expose him to others, especially if he was being abused so that left the lower level where the empty labs were. Walking over to the descending stairs he took them two at a time until he was on the ground floor.

Attuning his sense of hearing the silver haired warrior listened keenly for any sound of another person being present. Over the echo of the leaky pipe and the squeaking rodents he managed o pick up faint breathing behind a padlocked door.

"Fuck," Sephiroth muttered under his breath, but it took little effort for him to tear the entire pad and lock off the door before he stepped inside a dimly lit room.

The room stank of death and with his enhanced senses Sephiroth had to use a hand to cover his nose. There were burgundy clotted stains in places that had him scrunching his nose in disgust. There was an open door that led to another room and he quickly went through it, gasping when he spotted a battered and bloodied Zack, countless bruises and cuts decorating his body. He was strapped to an operating table with his body limp as if dead.

Sephiroth had never felt so afraid in his life.

"Zack," Sephiroth whispered, slapping swollen cheeks before tearing the restraints right out of the side of the bed. Zack looked so frail and weak and he knew he caused this, he played right into Hojo's game and had hurt the only two people he could trust with his life. Now he wondered if there was any atonement strong enough to rectify his sins.

Cloud, he'd never be able to look him in the eyes again.

Before he could lift his broken lover into his arms Sephiroth noticed out the corner of his eyes the flat screen monitor on a table in the room. He felt his heart sink at the sight of Cloud tied to his bed, bound and tied.

"Fuck you, Hojo," Sephiroth growled before lifting the monitor and smashing it into hundreds of little pieces. His emotions were in complete disarray when he scooped Zack's limp body up in his arms and head out the door.

___________________________________________

Cloud's body quivered when he heard the door slam open. He squirmed as much as his restraints allowed at the knowledge Sephiroth was back so soon. He had rope burns around his wrists and ankles and even around his neck. His entire body throbbed with the uncomfortable position he'd been left in all night, not to mention the things that were done to him. He had heard Sephiroth talk about an all day meeting so it scared him the man was back so soon.

Cloud closed his eyes and prayed that his nightmare would just disappear when he heard the bedroom open. He yelped, opening his eyes wide when he felt another body beside his. He could not believe what he was seeing, it was Zack and he looked just as bad, if not in worse shape than he himself felt he was in.

"Zack," Cloud gasped. Did Sephiroth really do the brunette like this.

"Sephiroth!" Cloud called out to the man searching in a nearby box for something, his flowing silver hair cascading behind him like a perfect waterfall.

"What the hell did you do to Zack?" Cloud asked, forgetting momentarily about his own state. Zack seemed to be in pretty bad condition and it made his heart constrict at how deathly pale he looked. No SOLDIER should ever look like that.

"I did not do this to him Cloud," Sephiroth answered, muttering a string of curses when his trembling hand couldn't find the materia he was looking for. He had never been so wrong about anything in his life and he honestly did not know how to express the sincere regret and hurt he was feeling. He loved Zack and Zack liked Cloud, how could he have been so blind? Only Hojo was ever able to manipulate him like this and for that he would pay with his life.

Closing his eyes the silver haired warrior allowed all the atrocities he'd committed against the two to run through his mind and he almost fell to the floor when he realized it was unjust, so undeserving of them both. But Cloud had tried to tell him, hadn't he? The cadet was so adamant about his beliefs because he knew he was right, but he had allowed the hate to consume him, to devour what common sense he should have had towards the situation and now, now…..

"Found it."

Cloud's eyes widened when Sephiroth came over with a glowing green ball.

"What the hell is that?! Stay away from him!" Cloud shouted because he knew Sephiroth would try to hurt them once again.

"This will heal his wounds, be still," Sephiroth growled. This was no time for him to be accused of something he wasn't doing. How ironic.

As a quick after thought Sephiroth grabbed a knife from close by and cut the bindings around Cloud's hands and feet. He didn't see the need for them if the blond was to be absolved of his wrong doings.

Cloud's eyes widened and his heart rate sped up when he saw the knife coming towards him, half expecting for Sephiroth to kill him right there beside Zack, but he gasped in surprised when Sephiroth freed him.

Sitting up in the bed and rubbing his raw wrists he eyed the other man warily. "What are you doing to him?" Cloud asked once again, watching as there was a bright glow that enveloped the brunet while Sephiroth held the materia and focus. He got no answer but he watched as Zack's wound's slowly disappeared. He gasped, backing himself up when Sephiroth turned the glowing orb towards him.

"Keep still," Sephiroth commanded and he did as told, feeling a tingle inside his body while the pain slowly subsided. He didn't know how to react to the first act of kindness he'd gotten since Sephiroth took him so he said nothing. He didn't deserve any form of kindness for what he did anyways.

"I won't hurt him anymore," Sephiroth whispered more to himself than to the blond. He ran a hand soothingly down the side of Zack's cheek, feeling for all the world like the monster of the century…which wasn't too far from how he felt before he met Zack.

"Sephiroth," Cloud spat and the man looked at the blond, knowing that for all the wrong he'd done there was nothing that Cloud could do to make him ever raise his voice or hand to hurt him ever again.

"I said let him go, now," Cloud commanded. He knew he was taking a big gamble talking to the man that way but could he really blame him? He had seen how hard the man had taken his mistake and it gave him the courage to be more forward, more open.

"I need him," the elite whispered once again, his green eyes downcast while he kept rubbing the soft cheek.

"You tried to kill him!" Cloud was getting angrier by the second. Did he think it would be so easy? "And you _raped_ me," Cloud continued. "Over and over and o…."

"Stop!" Sephiroth started breathing hard, his chest constricting when confronted with what he'd done. Now that the initial rage had receded all the atrocities he'd committed against the two came rushing back like a tidal wave, a guilt ridden weight pulling him down to the darkest recess of his heart.

Cloud smirked when he saw the closet thing he thinks he'd ever see to a crestfallen look on the man's face.

"You don't deserve him," the blond sneered.

Sephiroth knew Cloud was right, but hearing him say it hurt more than anything ever had and he silently left the room. He didn't have to stay there and listen; besides, Hojo had to be dealt with.

Grabbing Masamune Sephiroth slipped out the door, knowing Cloud would watch over Zack until he got back.

"Zack…?" Cloud said softly, wiping the brunet's brow and forehead with a wet wash cloth. Zack had murmured something before twitching slightly in his unconscious state and he hoped he would awaken. The past week and a half had been a total nightmare and as much as he wanted to get out of the room, get away from Sephiroth he couldn't leave Zack alone, not like this. Besides, Sephiroth had already tried to kill Zack once and he felt he would do it again if provoked so he placed both hands around Zack's shoulder and tried to lift him.

Cloud tumbled off the bed to the floor in a heap. 'Shit, he's really heavy.'

The movement and noise cleared some of the fog in Zack's brain and he slowly opened his eyes, blinking them a few times before looking around the room.

"Cloud…?" Zack rasped, his voice hoarse from screaming. Cloud was kneeling on the floor with both elbows planted on the bed while wearing what appeared to be his shirt, watching him worriedly.

"How are you feeling, want some water?" Cloud asked and Zack could tell the smile he got was forced.

"Yes, thank you…" He watched as Cloud gingerly stood up before trying to walk straight but failing miserably. He turned his head away in shame because he felt it was his fault Cloud got hurt.

"Here," Cloud said softly while handing the glass filled with tap water to the SOLDIER who seemed so lost in thought he hadn't realized he had returned.

Startled, Zack looked at Cloud before taking the glass and putting it to his lips. The cool water felt heavenly going down his parched throat and he placed the empty glass on a table beside him after.

There was then a heavy silence between them, neither knowing what to say or do at this point.

"Where is Sephiroth?" Zack asked candidly, his mind warring with his heart over how he should react to the man.

-Heart-There must be a good explanation, take him back.

-Mind-Leave him, he hurt Cloud and left you to Hojo.

"He um…he left," Cloud said nervously, his agitation increasing because he wanted to get the hell out of there and take Zack with him.

"I think we should leave before he gets back," Cloud said, moving from his position towards Zack while holding out his hand for him to take it so he can help him up.

"Wait, Cloud…" Zack said, grabbing the boy's hand but only so he could stop him from leaving without hearing what he had to say "…I don't know why Sephiroth…." Zack hung his head, not sure how to say what he wanted to say.

"Zack…?" Cloud's eyes were wide with fear. Did Zack know, but how could he? No he couldn't know, did Sephiroth tell him? But that wouldn't make any sense.

"I'm sorry he…hurt you," Zack said softly before watching Cloud yank his hand away, clutching it to his chest and looking at him with wide eyes. God he's too young.

"How do you know that?" Cloud asked, frantic because he honestly was hoping it would stay between him and Sephiroth and Zack wouldn't know about it.

"Hojo, I don't even know why Sephiroth did what he did," Zack sighed, playing with his fingers absently. Why were things so fucked up? Sephiroth's his boyfriend and he was the one that introduced Cloud to him in the first place.

Cloud blinked. "Because he thought you were cheating on him with me."

"What?! That's ridiculous," Zack laughed nervously but deep down he knew it was true. His lover had shown high levels of possessiveness before that he thought was out of control but when he remembered Masamune piercing his heart and the cold look in Sephiroth's eyes he surmised the man honestly thought that. Deep down Sephiroth thought he would intentionally hurt him, and just why was his heart constricting at that thought?

Sephiroth should have known better.

Cloud's brows then drew into a frown when a thought hit him. "Who hurt you so badly, weren't you with Professor Hojo?" Then he made a huge gasp, "Did Sephiroth find you? Zack we have to leave before he gets back!" Cloud said frantically while tugging on the First's arm.

"Cloud, Cloud!" Zack shouted, not budging an inch no matter how hard Cloud pulled him. "It wasn't Sephiroth."

"What? T…then who?" Cloud asked confused, his blue eyes searching the violet of Zack's.

"It was Hojo," Zack sighed.

Cloud became even more confused. "Zack, Hojo told me he would look after you and make you better."

"You don't know Hojo like we do Cloud and now I know who set this whole thing up," Zack said solemnly, slowly moving off the bed. He laid a hand on the frightened teen's shoulder before ruffling the back of his hair, capturing his frightened gaze with his own. "This was all an elaborate scheme Cloud, I know what Sephiroth did to you was horrendous but somebody set it up that way, I'm sorry," Zack finished.

"I…I can't…" Cloud started before trailing off, he didn't care why but Sephiroth hurt him and he couldn't forgive and forget.

"I'm not asking you to Cloud, I saw and I know…I just feel… responsible somehow," Zack sighed, looking blankly at the wall to the side.

"What, why? You didn't tell him to rape me," Cloud answered.

It broke Zack's heart to hear Cloud say it, especially since images of said rape was flashing across his mind. Cloud's screams, his plea, his sacrifice. Could he ask him to forgive his lover? He couldn't nor would he dare try, it would be so unfair to Cloud even if it would make him happy.

"I'm sorry Zack, I can't stay here," Cloud said suddenly with a crestfallen look on his face, turning to leave.

Zack let him go, allowing his hands to fall by his side. "I understand."

Cloud stopped by the door with his hand on the handle, looking back at the brunet whose cheery persona was replaced by images of a man lost, confused and hurt. He smiled a sad smile before walking out and locking the door. They all had to make their own decisions and if Zack wanted to try with Sephiroth then that was his problem. All he knew was that he never wanted to have anything to do with the silver haired man ever again and if Zack wanted to kiss and make up, he would stay away from him too.

If he could, Zack would have cried when Cloud walked through the door.

___________________________________

The meeting took a little longer than expected, was as boring as usual and Sephiroth was a no-show. Hojo could see the president was very angry his biggest investment wasn't present for potential investors but he didn't care about that, what he needed was a cold shower, some food and then some time with his fave experiment.

The man's lips quirked at the corner when he thought about what he would be doing to Zack later.

But first thing first, shower then food.

Making his way to his apartment near the labs he entered, tired, toeing his shoes off at the door before walking through the living area that led to his bedroom. The place was only semi dark but he knew his way around well enough to not knock anything over. Somehow there was a chill running down his spine and he couldn't explain why, but something was tugging at his senses.

"Hello Professor…" Sephiroth purred, his voice carrying across the room like an omen.

"What the…!" Hojo jumped, startled when he heard his name. He looked over to a corner of the room to see Masamune, the moonlight glinting off the blade that shone through a window.

"What the hell are you doing here, get out!" the man pitched, fixing his glasses on his face. Somehow he knew this wasn't going to end well for him and he wanted a way out.

"You, Professor Mojo is the reason my life is…way too complicated for my liking," Sephiroth informed the man smoothly, his voice betraying the rage he felt inside while he stood and walked over to him slowly.

Hojo backed up with every step he took forward and He could hear his elevated heart rate like a Wutain drum on a calm night.

"You Professor are going to die!" Sephiroth said maniacally, raising Masamune high in the air for a strike while Hojo tried to run.

The man never made it far before he was struck down with just one blow that tore through flesh, ligament and organs, a shriek of pain the last thing to ever leave Hojo's lips.

____________________________

Zack didn't know what to do while he sat around the dinner table, contemplating what had happened, what was happening and what will happen. He couldn't focus on a single thought while his head swam. He had a good idea where Sephiroth went and decided to wait on his return, this would be one time he would turn his head and ignore the man's wolfish ways. Besides, Hojo deserved it for what he'd done to them all.

Tapping his feet lightly on floor, Zack was a bit startled when he heard the font door open. He quickly stood up and was greeted by the sight of a bloodied Sephiroth, the entire front of his body covered in the thick crimson substance that hit his enhanced nostrils like a freight train.

The sight might have made anybody else run for the hills but they were SOLDIERS and have seen this enough on the battle field to not be affected by it. Masamune was also covered and he watched Sephiroth take a hesitant step towards him before turning towards the bathroom suddenly. He didn't go after him but the look in those green eyes said it all, Hojo's dead and wouldn't be bothering them ever again. But where will they go from here? Could they pick up the pieces and move on?

He wasn't so sure.

Sephiroth emerged fifteen minutes later, his hair damp and his body clean while dressed in a loose fitting silk slack and no shirt. He watched the man take a seat across from him before looking him straight in the eyes. Sephiroth's face was blank but his eyes were stormy, a whirlwind of emotions and he didn't know where to start.

"I think we should stop seeing each other and you should move out," Sephiroth said so suddenly the sound of his voice startled Zack.

"No," Zack answered confidently, leaning back in his chair while giving his lover a hard look.

Sephiroth released his breath before answering, "I hurt you, you shouldn't be around me."

"It was Hojo, he manipulated you."

"I could have killed you."

"I'm alive, aren't I?"

"I raped Cloud."

"…"

"Yeah, yes you raped Cloud," Zack answered dismissively, tapping his fingers lightly on the table. What Sephiroth did was wrong but he loved him with all his damaged heart.

"You need help and I think I can help you so this doesn't happen again," Zack said, scratching the back of his head and giving the man across from his best puppy dog look.

Sephiroth leaned back in his chair and gave Zack a calculating look in return, he trusted no one right now. "I raped Cloud and tried to kill you, why would you help me?"

"Because I know you well enough to know if you're by yourself things will only get worse," Zack answered, looking him dead in the eyes. Gaia he really didn't deserve him, Sephiroth thought.

"That would hinder your friendship with Cloud, who I'm sure has no intention of ever forgiving me," Sephiroth answered, the baritone of his voice a little lower than usual.

"I'll deal with Cloud, you just focus on yourself right now," Zack answered him, smiling. He placed his open palm across the table in invitation and Sephiroth hesitantly took it, the relief evident in his gaze.

"I'm…sorry," Sephiroth managed to muster, He'd never been sorry about anything in his life before but this time he truly was and he hoped Zack was sincere. He wouldn't have been so forgiving if he was in Zack's shoes but he guessed that was why he saw his lover as a better man than he will ever be…he had a heart, one he almost destroyed.

Sephiroth closed his eyes and shuddered at that thought before opening them and smiling faintly.

_______________________________________

That night, while Zack slept peaceful in their bed Sephiroth stayed up, caressing that soft body and hair, listening to Zack's beating heart and wondering how he could be so lucky. Zack loved him but now he knew for certain, there was no doubt in his mind and he swore he would never make any mistake like the one he made before _ever _again.

But Cloud……he was increasingly happy he still had Zack by his side. He had no idea how to even approach Cloud but he knew with Zack's help he'd be alright. He fell asleep shortly after making a phone call to the barracks, with his arms wrapped possessively around the strong body of his lover.

_________________________________________

Cloud didn't go to the infirmary after he left Zack's apartment, opting to head straight for the barracks instead. He was greeted by squad mates who were congratulating him on his first excursion to Mideel, courtesy of General Sephiroth. Some were excitedly asking him questions about what they did while some others kept frowning at him the entire night. He didn't mean to lash out at the ones that were around him but they were suffocating him and everything was a lie, how could he tell them about something that never happened in the first place?

"Wow, you're a douche Strife, we just wanted to know about your trip," Matthews said haughtily, another cadet with shoulder length blonde hair and dark brown eyes. He wrinkled his nose at the smaller cadet before walking off.

Cloud sighed before walking over to his bed and dumping himself on there like a log, not feeling the least bit comfortable. He could feel the glares he was getting giving him goose bumps and some others made it obvious they were talking about him, whispering and snickering. He planted his pillow over the back of his head and screamed into the mattress, not wanting to be here but knowing he couldn't leave without getting into trouble.

"Cadet Strife."

Cloud snapped to attention when he heard his instructor call his name.

"Yes Sir," the boy answered.

"Come with me," his instructor answered and he followed behind the man who headed out the door, wondering what was going on. He vaguely wondered if Zack was alright but quickly cleared his head of that thought; he didn't want to think of any of that right now.

They travelled out the barracks and over towards another building, walking down a few halls until they stood before a door.

"The General has arranged for you to sleep here tonight, or for you to stay as long as you need," the man responded before handing him a keycard and walking off. He stood in a daze, half wondering if he should just walk away even though privacy was what he needed right now. His hesitation stemmed from the fact that Sephiroth was the one setting this up…what if he hurt Zack and just wanted to get him alone again? Many scenarios ran through his mind while he stood outside the door but ultimately he didn't want to go back to the barracks, deciding to risk being alone than going back to someplace so impersonal. He put the keycard in the door and stepped inside, making sure to lock it behind him.

The room was a single unit with a kitchen, bedroom, bathroom and living area only. It had yellow walls and was sparsely furnished but he didn't care, he was finally alone. Finding the bedroom the small blonde lie down, hoping this wasn't a plot of some sort before closing his eyes and falling asleep because of fatigue.


	3. Chapter 3

Many thanks to those who have reviewed so far, I really appreciate it^^ Caro666, Punk Debutante and IA1979.

_________________________________________________________

Zack felt a little bit cranky the next morning when he woke up. He looked around the room when he opened his eyes for Sephiroth but his lover was nowhere to be seen. Panicking, he hurried out the room, not knowing what to expect but just knowing the man wasn't there.

What if he went to find…?

Zack quickly shook that thought from his mind after realizing he was suppose to be trying to give Sephiroth the benefit of the doubt, he was suppose to trust him and if he didn't then things would fall apart. He realized the living area was empty before deciding to try the other rooms. There was a sudden clinking sound, something similar to a pot or pan and he darted towards the kitchen, calling out the man's name.

"Sephiroth!" Zack started when he reached the kitchen door.

At the sound of the distress in Zack's voice Sephiroth dropped the pan and walked over before placing a hand reassuringly on Zack's shoulder.

"What happened?" Sephiroth asked concerned.

"Um, Nothing…You're cooking," Zack smiled nervously before walking into the kitchen. He hoped Sephiroth would ignore what had just happened and continue what he was doing.

"Why were you so scared?" Sephiroth asked while watching the hesitant brunet sit around the kitchen table. Zack's eyes were darting around like they did when he was nervous and he kept rubbing his thumbs together nervously.

"I…I just woke up and you weren't there," Zack sighed in admittance. He knew he wasn't a good liar so it was better for him to come clean than try to hide his feelings.

"And why me not being around…..? aah, I see," Sephiroth trailed off after realizing that if Zack thought he was gone he would try to find Cloud.

"I'm sorry," Zack answered to the silent realization.

"Why? You have sufficient reason to believe I might do something again since I haven't given you enough reason not to trust me," Sephiroth said matter of factly.

Zack got off the chair and walked over to his lover, wrapping both arms around his waist and kissing him on the mouth tenderly. "I know I told you that you aren't any different from others Seph, but in some ways you are. The thing is, I understand you and I know you didn't mean to do what you did to us," Zack answered.

"You don't understand…" Sephiroth sighed before tilting his head up to so he could look into those captivating eyes. "…At the time I enjoyed doing it because I thought it was right."

"But once you found out the truth you regretted it, right?"

Sephiroth sighed. It didn't feel right to him that Zack was so accepting of this, that he wasn't throwing a tantrum or not trusting him like he should have under the circumstances. He knew about human nature and how people behave and it puzzled him to no end Zack was so accepting of his flaws.

"Look, we all make mistakes…" Zack started after taking both Sephiroth's hands into his and squeezing tightly. "…And what if I had done what you did? I would want you to forgive me after I found out the truth."

"You wouldn't try to kill me if you thought I cheated," Sephiroth answered.

"Yeah….." Zack chuckled nervously; Sephiroth wasn't pleading his case at all. "…but I know you would and I don't hold it against you since it was a misunderstanding."

Sephiroth understood on some levels and decided to accept it for what it was, Zack really thought highly enough of him to forgive his transgressions. Bringing their bodies close together he started to kiss Zack passionately while holding him tightly, tasting him with his soul along with his tongue. If he didn't know what love was he knew now, all thanks to the man that wasn't afraid to love him unconditionally.

Zack on the other hand wasn't as comfortable as he thought he would be at the idea of having sex with his lover. He just wouldn't be able to see Sephiroth in ecstasy without remembering Cloud in pain, white hot pain that was so clear in those sky blue eyes he felt it down to his core. Needing a distraction he pulled back quickly before looking at Sephiroth questioningly.

"Um, when Cloud left here yesterday…." Zack trailed off and Sephiroth understood. Zack had no idea where Cloud was or if he was alright.

"I arranged a private room for him in the East Wing of the dorms, if he wasn't there his instructor would have told me," Sephiroth answered before pulling back to walk over to the stove once again.

Zack breathed a sigh of relief because he knew Cloud would appreciate a little privacy at the moment. He started playing with his thumbs once again because he was contemplating visiting Cloud, but would he want to see him? After the way they parted he wasn't so sure.

"Something on your mind?" Sephiroth asked while cracking a few eggs into the frying pan. There was bacon and toast on two plates off to the side of the counter with hot steaming mugs close by.

"I was thinking I should pay him a visit," Zack answered.

"I think that's a good idea."

"After breakfast though, I'm starved."

"Coming right up," Sephiroth smiled slightly before forking the scrambled eggs on the two plates and bringing it over to the table so they both could eat.

Zack picked up his fork and was about to take a bite when his cell phone, that was in the pocket of his pants started to ring. He mouthed for Sephiroth to excuse him when he saw it was Kunsel and walked towards the doorway.

"Hey Kunsel, what's up?" Zack greeted after putting the device to his ear and connecting the call. Kunsel was a 2nd Class SOLDIER he had been friends with for a long time.

"No, I'm fine, thanks."

Sephiroth listened while watching Zack and he didn't miss the way he rubbed the back of his head like he normally did when he was lying.

"No, I didn't hear anything about that. Are they sure it was him? I mean…."

There was a pause while Zack listened to what the other had to say. "Who would do that? I'm sure ShinRa is in an uproar right now…"

"Yeah, I'm sure they'll find whoever did it, Professor Hojo was a powerful man after all."

Sephiroth didn't miss the way the man's eyes shut tightly when he mentioned Hojo's name.

"Yeah, I'm fine. No please, my voice is just a little hoarse right now. Thanks, Later Kunsel," Zack finished before pocketing his cell and walking back over to the table.

"They found Hojo's…remains this morning…" Zack tapped his fingers lightly on the table, "…And their planning to launch a full investigation into the circumstances."

"Hn." Sephiroth cocked his head to the side in question. "You seem worried," he stated.

"What if they find out it was you?"

"They need me…and they wouldn't dare go against me" Sephiroth answered nonchalantly.

"Yeah, because you can take ShinRa down with your bare hands," Zack chuckled.

"That too," Sephiroth smiled. The feeling he was feeling now, he was positive if Zack had left him he would have taken ShinRa down regardless. It seemed Zack understood how much he needed him more than he himself ever did.

_____________________________________

_The shadow was all around him, suffocating and dark. There was nowhere to run, nowhere to hide and no matter how fast his legs went the darkness was just there, never ending and infinite. Cloud knew he had to get away because something was coming in the dark, something wanted to destroy him inside and out and it pulled at him in the darkness. But no matter how fast, hard or long he ran the feeling got stronger. It was almost suffocating now, whatever was there and he panted harshly because his lungs burned and his muscles hurt. Why was this happening? Bumping into something hard he fell to the floor in a heap, feeling the wind knocked out of him when he hit. Shaking the fog from his mind he looked up, and before he could react to what he saw—a dragon, a silver dragon as big as a mountain with nostrils flaring like an erupting volcano and green eyes so bright he had to shield his eyes. In a fit of anger it came at him hard and fast with a silent promise of torment and hurt._

_Cloud screamed._

"STOP!" Cloud started after jumping from his sleep, sweat and fright the only thing he knew at the moment.

"I…" Cloud's hands shakily grabbed the bed sheets and squeezed until his knuckles turned white. He was afraid; felt the fear as clear as day but something else was there. He was feeling something other than what he knew and it scared him because in his mind he was bound to a bed, waiting for a man he thought was his friend to come and hurt him once again, to tear him apart from the inside out and he could feel it building, in his mind and in his body. Someway, somehow he was still trapped in that room, on that bed with that man inside him and his ass throbbed from expectation, his body conditioned to receive while Sephiroth took.

Why?

Sephiroth. He hated the man with such a vile passion he could taste it in his throat, and it tasted like bile. It took him a second to realize he really wanted to gag and he bolted out the room and into the small bathroom, emptying what wasn't in him in the first place into the toilet. He dry heaved for a good five minutes before he felt settled enough to sit on the cold floor and tried to block the images from his mind. Staring at nothing he contemplated a lot of things…leaving, revenge, betrayal, Zack.

What had happened to Zack anyway?

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and Cloud bolted upright, wondering what he should do. What if it was Sephiroth?

"Cloud…"

Cloud's head snapped up at the sound of the muffled voice, a voice he could recognize anywhere and he ran to open the door.

"Zack…" Cloud started after seeing the First, dressed in his uniform standing in his doorway. Zack threw him an awkward smile and as if trying to make sure Zack was really there and he wasn't an hallucination he threw his arms around the man and hugged tightly, releasing a sigh of relief when he realized he really wasn't alone and his only friend who knew what he went through was there.

"Come in, Zack," Cloud instructed after releasing the brunet.

Zack threw Cloud a small smile while walking inside the apartment, happy that he was so well receiving of his presence.

"What happened, how have you been?" Cloud asked anxiously, walking behind Zack until he stood in the middle of the room. The brunet turned around to look at him and he could see there was something on Zack's mind.

"What did Sephiroth do to you?" Cloud asked concerned because he remembered he had left the apartment before the man had returned, and he left Zack there alone.

Sephiroth didn't do anything to me," Zack answered while looking at the blond, everything about the kid fucked up and wrong. His skin was pale and his eyes were dull with small bags underneath them. He wasn't the vibrant kid he knew anymore and it broke his heart.

"Zack, I can't stay here. Every time I hear footsteps outside my blood pressure rises because I think it's him…he's coming to get me," Cloud started in a near frantic voice, hugging himself tightly in the process.

Zack bit the inside of his lip because… what could he say?

"Cloud, Sephiroth really didn't mean to do that to you," Zack started and the wide eyed look Cloud gave him at his words almost made him flinch.

"W…what…?" Cloud asked confused, because he couldn't have heard what he thought Zack had said, had he?

"Cloud…" Zack started and the look in the man's eyes made Cloud realize he was serious…He was here to defend Sephiroth.

"Zack, stop, please," Cloud pleaded, hoping to Gaia he was just jerking him around.

"Cloud, please understand that Sephiroth is different and he's really, really repentant of his actions."

"You want me to…?" Cloud staggered slightly at the implication of what Zack was asking. "You want me to forget this ever happened?"

"No Cloud…" Zack tried to walk over to Cloud but the blond took a step back, not wanting him to touch him at all. "I just want you to get past this and move on, to get over it and continue living your life."

Cloud made a cynical laugh before looking Zack straight in the eyes. "Did you know he enjoyed raping me? He said…he said he could see why you would sleep with me, and at first when I look in his eyes I could see it was all about you, but then after a while it was all about me. He wanted to come back to me Zack, he enjoyed hurting me and you want me to _fucking_ forget?!"

Cloud shook his head as if trying to shake out the images before looking back at Zack, and the crestfallen look he saw on the man's face told him Zack knew exactly what he was talking about.

"You're fucking a rapist…_my_ rapist," Cloud spat, his anger towards Zack building in waves, consuming him. His blue eyes burned with hatred and he knew he shouldn't hurt Zack, but he felt betrayed and used. Zack of all people he wouldn't expect to be telling him anything like this. Zack was supposed to understand and encourage him to hate, not ask him to forgive and forget.

"Cloud…" Zack sighed, not knowing what to say.

"He ran Masamune through your heart Zack and left you to Hojo, how dare you ask this of me," Cloud scoffed, the madness from his eyes seeping into his voice.

"Cloud, I'm not asking you to forget! I'm asking you to not let the hatred consume you and…"

"Get out," Cloud commanded with his left index finger pointing towards the door.

"What?" Zack asked confused.

"I said… get the fuck OUT!" Cloud screamed, his chest heaving from the anger welling up inside him. The Zack he knew must have been replaced by a clone because he knew the real Zack was honorable enough to not put up with this bullshit.

Realizing there was no getting through to the younger man Zack slowly walked towards the door. He figured Cloud might just need some time to cool off before he tried to talk to him again. Stopping by the door with his hand on the handle he turned around, "I'll be around anytime you need a friend, Cloud."

"Anytime I need a friend I'll find one, right now you aren't even close Zack," Cloud spat and he knew his words hurt the other…serves him right for defending Sephiroth.

Zack hung his head before walking out the door and after it was slammed shut behind him. Cloud leaned against the structure before sliding to the floor in a heap. Was he alone in all this? He started sniffling and that's when he realized he was crying…just a few tears rolling down the side of his face. His mind was barely able to process all the wrong going on in his life but by far Zack's was the biggest head breaker. What was the man thinking anyways?

"I swear I hate you all," Cloud muttered to himself before walking back towards his room. He was planning to go back to training that morning but the thing with Zack had drained him both physically and mentally and now all he wanted to do was curl in bed and rest. Forget Zack, forget Sephiroth, forget ShinRa and forget Gaia.

Lying down on the soft mattress of his bed he willed his problems away, trying hard to forget them before sleep consumed him once again.

__________________________________________

Zack didn't feel up to training either and all he felt was melancholy and discomposed. Walking back towards his apartment he didn't notice the extra securities he passed, or the fact that everybody was running around in a frenzy. All that mattered to him was what Cloud had said and how obvious his feelings were. The kid felt betrayed and as much as that wasn't true, when he tried to put himself in Cloud's shoes he could see where all those emotions were coming from.

Cloud was just a child, a young boy who got raped by somebody he once confessed was his hero and his entire reason for coming to Midgar in the first place. And then there was himself, the person who was suppose to be his friend, his only friend in bed with said tainted hero.

It was a bitter-sweet situation because he could never give Sephiroth up, but he didn't want to lose  
Cloud either. Was it possible to have his cake and eat it too? He's willing to try.

Walking through the front door of his apartment Zack was greeted by the sight of Sephiroth reclined on the couch reading a book and he smiled a small smile. He really cared for the man a lot and if forced to choose he didn't know what he would do.

"It went bad I take it?" Sephiroth suddenly asked, breaking him out of his thoughts and Zack sighed before walking over to him and sitting down, placing his head on the man's shoulder before feeling him hug him across his back until his hand rested on his side.

"Yeah, he was really hurt," Zack answered sadly.

"He at least is predictable," Sephiroth said.

Zack arched an eyebrow in question, "What's that suppose to mean?"

"It means I didn't expect him to behave differently. I can imagine all the inner turmoil he's going through and it won't be easily amendable. He believes if you're not with him you're obviously against him, even if that isn't the case," Sephiroth said calmly.

Zack agreed. He was only trying to help when Cloud went batshit crazy on him, but at least he was venting. He just hoped it didn't affect him too much in his duties later on because he'd hate to it affect his stay in ShinRa.

Both men sat lost in their own thoughts, wondering what the future had in store for them all.


	4. Chapter 4

Another chapter, enjoy :D

_________________________________________________________

The next day Sephiroth was called into a meeting and had to leave early. Zack was a little bit worried about what he thought was the reason, but what bothered him more was what had happened the night before. He had been worrying about Cloud like he normally did while they were laying in bed, about to go to sleep. It was casual at first, which didn't bother him at all when Sephiroth draped an arm across his abdomen. He didn't know whether it was intentional or not when Sephiroth's hand started to slip lower but his reaction came completely unexpected, even to himself. He knew he had told Sephiroth everything was alright and had tried hard to convince the man it was even when Sephiroth disagreed, but last night he only proved Sephiroth right.

He wasn't alright at all. He stood in the living area doing a few squats before he went out for the day to help train a class of cadets. He hoped he could keep his feelings in check because he didn't want it affecting his job, especially since he would be dealing with much younger men…harmless, defenseless, easily breakable men like Cloud. He only prayed none of them had spiky blond hair or he really wouldn't be able to take it.

Cloud made it clear he hated him.

Sighing, he stopped what he was doing and grabbed his sword, sheathing it across his back like he normally did. He really wished his mentor and friend Angeal Hewley was around, everything was so much easier for him back then when the man was here.

Unfortunately Angeal and Genesis both died a few years ago, leaving him and Sephiroth behind, and it was because of that mutual loss they got together in the first place...and why he felt so strongly for him.

Sephiroth had left before he could address the issue of what had happened and he knew when he saw him later it had to happen, he couldn't leave the situation as is because then it would fester and blister like a bad infection until it destroyed their relationship. He walked out the door a few moments later, anticipating how the day would turn out.

When Zack got to the training room that housed, ironically, Cloud's class he looked around for the blond, unfortunately he was nowhere to be seen. He saw the instructor sitting at a wooden table located in a corner of the room, files piled all over it with the man scribbling away in one. He walked over and cleared his throat lightly, making his presence known.

"Aaah, Zack, it's a pleasure to have you once again," the man started, holding out his hand which was shook with a firm grip.

The man then turned to the class. "Settle down! Once again today Commander Fair will be helping with your weapons training. You know where the weapons are kept, choose the one you always do and start with the usual warm up drills."

The cadets all started to move towards the weapons rack in the corner while Zack awaited them. With his enhanced hearing he picked up on the conversations of two particular cadet while they walked, a brunet with short cropped hair called Jones and another called Matthews with shoulder length blond hair and dark brown eyes. He knew their reputation as the class bullies.

"I bet he's the reason we haven't seen Strife the past few days. He wasn't injured badly when we saw him so he should be back training with us," Jones started.

"Yeah, he probably decided to use that pretty face of his to get ahead unlike the rest of us," Matthews snorted and Zack felt he could have kicked his teeth in, cadet or not.

"Ah, wouldn't surprise me, he's the reason nobody else got a chance to get close to Strife, he was hogging him all to himself, probably started screwing him on the first day," Jones finished while picking up the katana he always chose, a hint of malice in his voice.

Matthews chuckled and a wry smile tugged at the corner of Zack's lips.

The class got back together in the centre of the room, breaking off into pairs and practicing their warm up drills. Zack kept his eyes on the group, but mostly on the two he heard talking, it was their bad luck he was in a foul mood because he wasn't about to let them walk out the room unscathed. He would never do anything to harm them…permanently. And before Hojo interrupted all their lives he wouldn't have even thought of hurting anybody, much less cadets. But things and people change, don't they? And Zack wasn't about to pretend Hojo didn't leave major scars behind, major scars that went much farther than skin deep. He was trying so hard and so far he had been able to rein them in, but how long could he hide his true feelings?

"You two, Jones and Matthews, care to start the class off with a little two on one spar?" Zack interrupted, pointing at the two.

They both nodded their heads before walking over to the brunet who was thrown a practice katana by the instructor. He caught it with one hand while the rest of the class cleared the floor to give them space to fight.

The two took their defensive stances while Zack did a quick breathing exercise. Without warning he attacked, making sure to hit pressure points on the two cadet's bodies that would guarantee they would be hurting for days before he floored them.

The rest of the class made sounds of amusement but both Jones and Matthews had scowls on their faces.

"Hey, that wasn't fair," Matthews huffed before gingerly pulling himself up from the floor. Some places on his body felt numb and he wondered what the hell Zack had just done to him.

He addressed the entire class. "Fighting fair isn't required in a real battle. It's very simple, kill or be killed. If your opponent has a weakness, exploit it, it might be the difference between victory and defeat," Zack finished before turning around and handing the katana back to the instructor.

"Well done, thank you Commander Fair," the instructor said.

"I'll be leaving," Zack informed the man before stepping away; he had to go and see Sephiroth.

_________________________________________

Zack sat around his own desk in Sephiroth's office, watching the man mechanically deal with the mountain high reports on his desk. He wanted to talk about what had happened but he didn't know where to start. Besides, he'd been sitting there for the past half an hour and Sephiroth hadn't even glanced at him once. He decided the best thing to do was to start with something more neutral.

"How did the meeting go?"

"Uneventful," Sephiroth answered simply.

Zack nodded his head, feeling even more awkward. "So they had no idea about what happened?"

"They have their suspicions, but they're continuing their investigation," Sephiroth answered.

"Yeah, even if they know it's you they'll find a scapegoat somehow," Zack chuckled.

There was an awkward silence after and feeling like he was about to combust, Zack tried to say what was on his mind.

"Seph, about last night…"

"No need to explain Zackary, your experiences from what I've done to Cloud has caused you to not want to be with me in bed," Sephiroth interrupted.

Zack sighed. "You could have sugar coated it for me."

"Why? You know I only speak the truth….and that is what made me avoid you this morning," Sephiroth answered.

"What?" Zack asked pointedly.

Sephiroth let out an uncharacteristic sigh before turning to face his lover. "I thought you spoke the truth too."

"I…I do, I didn't think it would have bothered me so much Seph, I mean…I _saw_ what you did to him, Hojo forced me to watch and I felt it too what he was going through. I can't help remembering it whenever you touch me." Zack's voice was pleading because he needed Sephiroth to understand.

"These hands," Zack started before walking over and taking both Sephiroth's hands in his own, looking him straight into those cat-slit green eyes while he spoke. "These hands that brings me only pleasure I can't forget bringing Cloud so much pain."

Sephiroth returned Zack's gaze. "So every time I touch you you remember Cloud," he stated even though it sounded more like a question.

"Yes," Zack sighed. "It's not that I don't want to Seph but it's like it's burned into my mind. How can I forget? We won't be able to have sex or be too intimate until I can."

Sephiroth raised an eyebrow at Zack. "Do you want to forget?"

"Yes, I love you and if I can't get over this it will cause problems."

Sephiroth smiled. "Fine, I'll help you forget."

Zack quirked an eyebrow in question because this he just had to see. Short of seeing a shrink he didn't see how Sephiroth could help him, but he was willing to try.

_________________________________________

Later that night Zack found himself in bed, naked and blindfolded with Sephiroth licking a dollop of whipped cream off his nipples. He felt a bit uneasy at first when he realized what the plan was, but he decided to try it out, if only just to see if it would work. They had to try something after all.

The first thing Sephiroth did was blindfold him before allowing him to undress himself. His lover told him he will never touch him unless he wanted him to so he had to do most of the work himself.

The first touch, which was from a feather as far as Zack could tell served as a distraction by getting him to relax. It was erotic the way Sephiroth would run it over some sensitive areas; his thighs, abdomen and chest, and then over some other areas that had him laughing a lot. He was ticklish in some places.

When the feather time was over, which did a tremendous job of getting him to relax he felt something sticky and thick being poured over his abdomen. Next it was Sephiroth's tongue that was doing all the work and the warm appendage sent shiver's down his spine when trailed over his body, sending him to near orgasm. Languid, lazy strokes of the tongue was used to arouse him, sensitizing his already heated body and causing him to beg for more.

He was really hard.

Now Sephiroth used whipped cream and he shuddered when the cool concoction met his warm skin, sending him into a maddening spiral of many different emotions.

He needed this, he hadn't felt so relaxed since the incident and he craved Sephiroth's ability to liberate his worries, even if it was only for a period of time.

Grabbing the sheets tightly in his hands and moaning he allowed his lover to work his length with his hot lips, nibbling and sucking until he couldn't help but to arch his body so he could go deeper into Sephiroth's mouth. Sephiroth was as talented at fellatio as he was at sword fighting and he found himself screaming out the man's name over and over again until he climaxed.

Sephiroth didn't waste a drop, keeping his lips locked around the base of his cock and using his tongue to milk him dry.

But like Sephiroth had promised he never touched him once with his hands without his permission and unfortunately, he never once gave it.

"I take it you enjoyed my little exercise?" Sephiroth asked coyly, taking a seat beside the panting brunet on the bed who was staring up at the ceiling blankly.

"I more than enjoyed it," Zack answered, but deep down he felt a tinge of hurt. Normally times like these they would be in each other's arms until they fell asleep together and he wondered if Sephiroth noticed his reluctance to get physically intimate.

"Do not worry, it's a first step towards a much bigger goal," Sephiroth said and Zack smiled.

"I love you, Seph."

"I know, now get some sleep," Sephiroth answered while pulling the covers up over Zack's body.

Zack allowed his mind to settle into its lethargic state while he recovered from his orgasm. One thing he told himself he had to do before he fell asleep was to visit Cloud first thing in the morning. He didn't trust him to be alone in such a vulnerable state and he needed to know he was alright. Besides, it was already days later and he hadn't even tried to visit him even though he wanted to; he was just worried about how Cloud would react.


	5. Chapter 5

Characters: Zack, Cloud, RenoxRude

* * *

For three consecutive days, Cloud confined himself in his apartment, doing nothing at all. He wasn't eating; he only slept as a means of escape because his mind took him places that left him sweating and fearful when he was conscious. His sore fists throbbed when he glanced at the wall; he found himself pounding it often, especially when there was a particular emotion that took him over the edge, becoming unbearable.

_Loneliness_. It was the loneliness more than anything that was eating away at Cloud. He was alone, no mother, no friends, no one at all. He wasn't taking proper care of himself and the headache, pain and nausea was becoming more frequent.

_I don't need anybody, I'll be fine._

In reality, Cloud was scared to interact with people because something unholy and negative was always running through his mind. Zack destroyed the last of his vestige and now in his own head, he was alone in the world, left to fend for himself with nothing at all but a tiny room and his imagination.

He suffered from fatigue that had him sleeping half the day. But he welcomed it because while he was asleep, the pain would go away and he wouldn't have to think. Lying in bed, waiting for the darkness to come, he heard a knock at his door.

Startled, the blond sat up in bed, wondering who was at the door and if he should answer it. He had hoped whoever it was would go away if he didn't answer. But he wasn't fortunate; the knocking persisted, proving that the other person knew he was there. Only two people knew where he was and he knew if it was Zack, the man would keep knocking until he came out. He was annoyingly persistent.

The knocking rattled on and Cloud sighed before moving away from the bed, gearing up to give the brunette a piece of his mind for disturbing him.

"Zack, I thought….." Cloud's words died on his lips when he opened the door and saw a mop of spiky red hair nestled on an unfamiliar face. He didn't know who this guy was or what he wanted. His visitor was lanky with a red mark under each eye. He was dressed a little sloppily as well.

"Who are you?" Cloud asked, giving him a lazy gaze.

"Name's Reno yo," the man answered.

"Why are you disturbing me?" Cloud asked annoyed.

"You're the one disturbing me," the man answered and Cloud swore he was mocking him.

"Look yo, I can't sleep with you beating on my bedroom wall everyday," Reno said. He could tell there was something wrong with the kid but honestly, he just wanted to sleep. That is, until he recognized who he was speaking to.

"I…I'm sorry," Cloud mumbled and before he could say another word Reno got the door slammed shut in his face.

_No manners_, Reno thought to himself. He decided he would definitely visit the kid again; there was something off about him. He took the few steps back towards his own door and went inside to rest.

* * *

Zack stood outside Cloud's door, hoping to Gaia Cloud was there and he would let him in. He lifted his hand to knock but paused, wondering if he should do it. Urgently, he wanted to see Cloud to make sure he was ok but after their last encounter, he was a little hesitant.

Discarding his fear for the knowledge of Cloud's safety Zack knocked twice, loudly, but got no response. He tried another two times and still nothing. On the next try, the blonde answered door.

"Reno, I thought I…" Cloud's mouth closed shut when he realized who was at the door.

"Hi Cloud," Zack smiled, scratching the back of his head nervously.

Cloud just stood there glaring, not giving him an answer.

"I wanted to check on you, make sure you're ok," Zack informed.

"I'm fine," Cloud ground out before trying to shut the door in Zack's face.

Luckily for Zack he was expecting something of the sort and shot a hand up to stop the door from closing. Cloud sighed and walked back into the apartment and he followed him in, closing the door softly behind him.

Zack took in Cloud's appearance and did not like what he saw. His skin was pale and he seemed to have lost a little weight. His eyes were also a little droopy and he looked sick, nothing like before their problems started.

He looked awful.

"What do you want Zack?" Cloud asked tiredly after taking a seat on the small sofa in the room.

"Can't I make sure my friend is ok?" Zack smiled nervously but he wiped it off his face when Cloud gave him a burning gaze.

"I don't see your friend in this room," Cloud answered sternly.

Zack sighed. "Cloud, please don't shut me out."

Cloud exploded in anger. "How many fucking times Zack?! You're sleeping with Sephiroth! The man raped me and you want us to be buddies again?!"

Zack didn't like the way Cloud's blue eyes burned with anger. While he didn't appreciate the attitude, he couldn't blame him for changing. He was taken many times, painfully against his will. But he loved them both and didn't want to let either go.

"Yes," Zack answered tiredly.

Cloud honestly wanted to beat the brunette over the head with something hard and thick.

Cloud sighed tiredly. "Zack, why the fuck won't you leave me alone? I don't want to see anybody at all, especially not you."

Zack had to convince himself he could take whatever Cloud dished to him, that he deserved it. But why did it hurt so much?

"You look thin, I'll make you breakfast," Zack said cheerfully while making his way towards the kitchen and ignoring Cloud's protests to leave.

Cloud ran a hand in exasperation through his blonde hair before storming into his bedroom and locking the door.

Zack made chocobo eggs, toast and sausage with a steaming cup of Wutain chocolate. He placed the food on a tray and placed the tray on the dinner table before trying Cloud's bedroom door.

_Shit, he locked it._

"Cloud? Breakfast's ready!" Zack shouted through the door. There was no response and he knew if he didn't find a way inside both he and the food wouldn't see Cloud again, probably for the rest of the day. So he reached into a pocket on his uniform and took out his lock picking tool. When he finally managed to open the door, he entered to see Cloud curled under the sheets with his back to him. He went back for the tray and set it on the night table beside Cloud's bed.

"Here's food Cloud," Zack whispered to the lying figure.

"You don't fucking listen, do you Zack?"

Zack didn't like the calm, deadly tone Cloud used to say those words; it chilled him.

"No, I'm really stubborn," he responded with a smile because Cloud was finally getting the picture…he'll never give up on him. "Now will you eat?"

Cloud turned around and sat up slowly in the bed before looking at Zack and the food skeptically.

Zack felt triumphant in his small victory, Cloud was about to eat. He watched the boy slowly reach a hand out and pulled the tray on to his lap. He certainly didn't expect the tray to fly towards his head a second later.

"GET THE HELL OUT, ZACK!" Cloud screamed while advancing on the brunette, his body shaking with rage.

With widened eyes Zack took some hesitant steps back so he wasn't in the blonde's reach, who seemed dead set on thrashing him.

"Cloud, wait!" Zack shouted, trying to calm the other down.

"I hate you so much Zack, get away from me!" Cloud cried out before trying to pounce on Zack.

The only thing Zack saw fit to do was to leave. He found himself outside Cloud's room door, panting and thinking that Cloud hadn't seen the last of him, not by a long shot. He decided it was time for him to find Sephiroth and see if he could brainstorm ideas for getting Cloud to loosen up.

_I should have the locks changed,_ Cloud thought while locking the door again. Zack could come back and pick it again.

* * *

Tseng had an 8am meeting with his fellow Turks about the investigation into Hojo's murder. Not that they were remorseful, but they had to follow protocol, which meant intelligence gathering and investigations into events such as this.

Elena and Rude were on time but Reno, the prick, was late as usual.

Reno entered the briefing room a moment later and they all sat and began their meeting.

Tseng turned a disapproving gaze at Reno, who blew him a kiss before beginning.

"Elena, what reports did the medical examiner make?" Tseng asked the blonde Turk smoothly.

"Professor Hojo suffered multiple stabs by a very sharp object before he was hacked to pieces. The cuts were extremely clean and ran all the way through, indicating a sword or an object with a very long blade was used," Elena informed.

Tseng then nodded his head at Rude, who started talking in his thick Wutain accent.

"We checked the professors record's and found some files hidden on a data disk in a locked drawer. It seemed the professor's last project was human experimentation. Unfortunately it didn't say who or what the experimentation was. We're interviewing some of his staff for information."

"Reno?" Tseng inquired and all eyes turned towards the redhead.

"Got my suspicions yo, ain't certain yet," Reno answered.

Tseng had a very stern expression on his face. "Care to share your suspicions, Reno?"

"Not yet boss, gotta do some more digging first," Reno answered with a sly grin on his lips.

Tseng sighed audibly at Reno's antics before turning towards the group. "As soon as any of you find out anything pertinent please make a report. President ShinRa is counting on us to wrap this up discreetly." After he finished, they all stood and filed out of the room.

When Elena left, Reno made sure they were alone before pulling Rude into an empty boardroom.

"What is it?" Rude inquired.

"There's this kid in the room next to mine," Reno started in a hushed voice.

"What about him?"

"Cloud Strife, sixteen years old and is a cadet…" Reno trailed off.

Reno couldn't see behind the sunglasses but he could tell Rude was frowning.

"A cadet in the East Wing…?" Rude's voice trailed off in question.

"Exactly, and guess who I heard him arguing with from my room?"

"Who?" Rude questioned.

"Zack Fair yo," Reno answered.

"Sephiroth's lover?" Rude asked skeptically even though he didn't doubt Reno.

"Something's going on with them and I want to find out what," Reno said with a focused look on his face.

Rude knew there was no stopping his partner once he decided he was going to do something.

"Speaking of which, I need to show you something in my apartment," Reno grinned before heading out the door with Rude in tow, a small grin on his partner's lips.

* * *

_Oh God no!_ Cloud groaned while covering his ears with his pillows, lying in bed. It was now afternoon and his normally non-existent neighbor has been getting fucked for the last hour and a half, making all sorts of filthy and loud noises which Cloud couldn't take.

"_Fuck! That's all you got yo?"_

_Not again_. Cloud moaned in exasperation. It seemed every time the man came he had to go another round. _What the hell is he taking?_

It also pissed Cloud off he couldn't seem to get his own cock to go down. Why the hell was he so hard from hearing his neighbor Reno. He hated the way his body was reacting and thoughts about sex led him to think about his first time, his rape.

The thought sent his cock wilting until Reno made another filthy command of his partner. He couldn't even masturbate because he'd think of Sephiroth and what he did to him.

He felt a tremor in his cock and his ass twitched. _Why am I feeling this way?_

His breathing heightened and his body felt on fire. Cloud desired his own touch…and he tried, hesitantly reaching a hand down his thighs before wrapping it around his hardened length. Cloud hissed before biting his bottom lip at the feel of his hand and closing his eyes. However, a pair of green eyes flashed across his mind and some of his erection was lost.

"Fuck, this isn't going to work." Cloud muttered under his breath before pulling his pants up and storming out the door. He stood in front of his neighbor's door and rapped loudly, balling his fist and beating on the door as hard as he could.

Cloud was surprised when a bald, half naked, dark skinned and muscled man answered the door wearing a pair of sunglasses. If he wasn't so pissed he would have been laughing.

"Will you two keep it down? I'm trying to sleep," Cloud chastised before storming back into his room and slamming the door shut, leaving a stunned Rude behind.

"It was Cloud, wasn't it?" Reno asked when Rude came back into the room.

"Yup," Rude answered.

"Now he knows how I feel when he starts his boxing matches," Reno commented dryly.

"You plan on stopping?" Rude asked skeptically, knowing that not even if President ShinRa was in the other room he wouldn't keep it down.

"Hell no," Reno answered before pulling Rude down on his back and straddling his hips. "Let's give the kid an earful," he grinned evilly.

* * *

An hour later a fully dressed and clean Rude was led to the door by a half naked Reno dressed only in a sheet wrapped around his waist, which was held together with one hand.

"Later yo?" Reno inquired when Rude opened the door.

"Sure partner," Rude grinned. There was a pregnant pause because Rude knew Reno wasn't into the mushy stuff, but that didn't stop him from pulling the redhead into a passionate kiss. They broke apart and he turned to leave, but was surprised to see Cloud leaning on the wall opposite their door, a frown on his face.

_Cute kid_, Rude thought before throwing a questioning look at Reno. His partner gave him his "every thing will be alright" gaze and he acknowledged Cloud before walking down the hall silently.

"Wanna come in yo?" Reno asked before stepping to the side of his door.

The blonde pushed himself off the wall before stomping into Reno's room, looking every bit like the child he truly was.

"Do you do that all the time?" Cloud asked coldly after Reno had shut the door and turned around to look at him.

"Do what?" Reno inquired.

"Make so much damn noise I need earplugs."

"You'll get used to it like everybody else has," Reno said while walking towards his bedroom.

Cloud looked around and realized Reno's apartment was much bigger than his, even though you couldn't tell from the outside. He didn't want to look at Reno's body glistening with a light sheen of sweat from his earlier activities, and he sure as hell didn't want to imagine what it would be like to be with him. He couldn't tell his age but he knew Reno was much older than he was, and he highly doubted his morals would allow it….even if the man did seem really eccentric.

Reno shut his bedroom door and emerged a few minutes later wearing red ShinRa issued sweatpants and a blue t-shirt.

"I'm hungry, want some food?" Reno asked, ignoring Cloud's gaze.

"No, I'm not hungry," Cloud responded and as if on cue, his stomach growled loudly. He then remembered he had thrown Zack's food back in his face earlier.

"I'll take that as a yes," Reno grinned before heading into the kitchen and putting a frying pan on the stove.

Cloud stood in the doorway watching Reno do his business and it actually calmed his nerves a little to see the man so domestic. He tried so hard to convince himself he didn't need anyone, he had started to believe it. But now he saw he could do well with an actual friend.

"Orange juice or coffee?"

"What?" Cloud questioned when Reno broke him out of his musing.

"Orange juice or coffee?" Reno reiterated.

Cloud pushed his hands in his pockets. "Orange juice."

Reno didn't answer except to pull a glass jar from the fridge and poured the contents into two glasses. He handed them to Cloud before placing the two plates of food he had made on to a tray and walking out with it.

When both men were seated around the dining table, Cloud hesitantly reached out a hand and took a piece of fried meat off his plate. He put the item on his lips and took a small bite before quickly replacing it back onto his plate. He wasn't hungry.

Reno was watching Cloud's movements and he knew something was wrong with the kid. He had a theory and wanted to test it out.

"You ok?" Reno asked worriedly.

Cloud nodded his head.

"You sure yo?" Reno asked before stretching a hand out and squeezing Cloud's arm softly. He surly didn't expect the response he received when Cloud angrily shook him off. His rapid movement turned over the chair as he stood.

"Don't touch me!" Cloud ground out while holding his arm where Reno tried to touch him.

Reno could see many conflicting emotions on Cloud's face. He watched as the boy turned around and fled his apartment.

_Bingo_, Reno thought to himself at Cloud's reaction. Now he knew why he felt off, the other phase of his plan was to find out who made him that way.


	6. Chapter 6

Here is the next chapter, Enjoy.

* * *

"Hey Seph, do you think Cloud might need counseling?" Zack asked his lover from his lying position on their bed. He was shirtless and was clad in a pair of blue boxers, watching Sephiroth look in the dresser drawer for something to wear after his bath. The work day had ended and they both needed to rest for the next day.

Zack's fatigue was mostly emotional while Sephiroth's was physical.

"It's highly likely," Sephiroth answered.

Zack turned himself on to his back and intertwined his fingers behind his head while staring at the ceiling. "Do you think he'll do it?"

"Hopefully."

"I'm really confused Seph, I don't know how to go about dealing with him," Zack muttered thoughtfully. It was starting to show on his face that the situation was weighing heavily on him.

Sephiroth stopped what he was doing and looked over at his lover. "At least you're trying."

Zack sighed. "That's not helping the situation any, Seph. I know he isn't alright but he seems to just get worse when he sees me. To him I'm the most horrible person in the world for not hating you."

Zack's eyes glossed over before he tried curling himself into a ball and Sephiroth walked the short distance to try and comfort the other man. Even he still didn't understand fully why Zack could forgive him so easily and although he didn't have any ill intentions towards him, in that regard he could understand Cloud's feelings.

The General ran a hand soothingly through Zack's spikes before the brunet buried his face into the pillow under his head. "I'm sorry you're suffering so much because of this, Zack. It's a pity one cannot change the past." He then took a deep breath; he'd never regretted anything so much in his life to wish he could change the past. "I know you love Cloud, and you will try your hardest to win his trust back, but please prepare yourself for possibly losing him forever."

The small sob that tore from Zack's throat at his words touched Sephiroth on an emotional level nothing's ever had before and he resolved he couldn't stand by idly and let Zack take on such a huge task alone.

He had to do something about Cloud, and soon.

* * *

That night Cloud decided to keep himself distracted by reading a book. He had found one lying around and decided to see what it was about. He had just taken a bath and had sat with his legs curled under him on the couch. He was about to open the book when a knock sounded at his door. Feeling strongly that it was Reno he frowned before moving to answer it.

"What's the matter?" Cloud asked the red-head leaning languidly against his door frame. The other man had a towel around his neck and a small plastic bag in his hand.

"I'm out of hot water and cold ones make me sick, care to help me out?"

Cloud knew that was utter bullshit but what the heck. "Sure, come in."

The blond stepped to the side and allowed the other man to enter.

"Mmm, pretty small place yo," Reno commented while walking towards the bathroom. He had spent a few days in this very same room years ago before he became a Turk so he knew the layout quite well.

"Whatever, just hurry and go," Cloud said while waving the other man off with one hand. He retook his earlier position on the couch and listened as the bath water began running in the small bathroom. Becoming distracted he just sat there doing nothing until Reno came back out.

"That felt good yo," Reno commented while drying his hair with the towel he brought.

Cloud looked over and saw that the other now had on a tall black pants and a t-shirt; only the color changing from his earlier attire.

Reno mindlessly just took a seat beside the blond, much to Cloud's annoyance. If he had the strength he would have just kicked him out.

"You took your shower, now leave please," Cloud muttered darkly.

Reno grinned. "Care to get me a drink? I'm thirsty."

Cloud sighed before moving off the couch and heading towards the kitchen. Reno took the opportunity to plant a miniature bugging device in an inconspicuous area of the room where it wouldn't be easily noticed. He eyed the single dark painting on the wall which was a similar color to the flat, button like device. Peeling the tiny protective layer off the back he planted the item on the painting with a simple touch of his right index finger. It blended in so smoothly he wouldn't have known it was there if he hadn't planted it himself.

By the time Cloud came back with a carbonated soda in his hand he was already seated as if he hadn't moved at all.

"Here," cloud muttered while handing the can to the other man. All he wanted was for him to leave.

"Thanks yo," Reno muttered before popping the top of the can and causing the fizz to spontaneously pop all around him.

Cloud was extremely pissed, but Instead of saying anything to the stubborn bastard he stood up and moved away.

"Where ya going?" Reno asked languidly.

Cloud stopped but didn't turn around, "To get away from you."

Reno noisily placed the can on a small table before him, "Don't bother, I'll be leaving."

When Reno stood to leave Cloud followed him to the door. He paused at the door frame and turned to look at the blond.

"Thanks for the shower," he smiled before walking away.

Cloud watched the man's back as he walked towards his room, keeping his eyes on the extra long ponytail at the back of his head. When Reno disappeared he closed his own door and sighed.

Reno was so damn annoying. He walked back to the couch and laid himself down on it, just thinking about nothing and everything until he fell asleep.

Reno on the other hand was busy watching Cloud sleep from the monitor of the laptop he had with him. He didn't know what it was about the kid but he was very…interesting. Not to mention beautiful.

It wasn't too long after watching Cloud sleeping that Reno decided he should get some rest also. He had Tseng to deal with in the morning after all.

* * *

"Seph…?" Zack asked sleepily the next morning, groggily looking around for the other man. He had no idea when he'd fell asleep, he didn't even remember feeling sleepy. Sephiroth had offered him a warm cup of milk then…..nothing.

Zack sighed, his lover had drugged him. But now he realized the man wasn't around. Shaking the sleep from his mind he made his way towards the shower for a bath. He vaguely remembered that the investigation into Hojo's murder was still ongoing and a friend of his, Reno, had mentioned having some theory he didn't want to share. He did tell him though that they suspected that whoever the man was experimenting on at the time might have done, or at least been a part of the murder. He feigned ignorance and just listened to what the other had to say.

He'd only met Reno a few days ago while training and even though he was wary of the secretive Turks, Reno didn't seem so bad.

After taking a bath and putting on his uniform Zack decided to head out for the day, he could always call Sephiroth and ask him where he was.

Standing by the door the brunette remembered his emotional state the night before. He knew it hurt on a level he wasn't willing to show, but he resolved he wouldn't give up on Cloud no matter what.

* * *

Sephiroth made his way silently towards the East wing early in the morning. He left Zack sleeping and had chosen such an hour when only necessary personnel would be around.

He had a brief conversation with the man he had appointed to watch Cloud, who informed him the teen hadn't left the wing at all, not even once. He did tell him, however, that he saw Reno enter his room.

When he was through he walked straight up to the elevator that would take him to Cloud's floor and nobody dared to stop or question him.

They knew better.

After stepping off the contraption Sephiroth walked silently towards Cloud's door and knocked once.

* * *

Cloud heard the noise through the fog in his mind. He frowned, and then turned himself on to his back in the hopes the noise was a dream. He was about to drift back into darkness when the knocking sounded again, a little louder this time. Cursing under his breath the young blond groggily got to his feet and grudgingly decided to strangle whoever was at the door.

His steps were heavy with fatigue and when he finally reached the door that seemed a longer distance away than it normally did, he pulled it open…only to collapse at the sight before him.

***

Comments are welcomed :)


	7. Chapter 7

To Reno, who was never an early bloomer, it seemed irony was at work that early in the morning. He always woke late no matter what time he went to bed, but for some reason, today he woke early to the image of Sephiroth in Cloud's apartment. When he cracked open his eyes, the first thing that greeted him was the light from the laptop monitor and he watched closely what was happening. It puzzled him at first to see Sephiroth, of all people, carrying an unconscious Cloud inside his apartment, but it made sense if he was involved in what was going on with the blond.

************FF7**************

Sephiroth placed the unconscious figure on the couch in his apartment and took a small bottle of smelling salt from his pocket. He had expected one of two things to happen when Cloud would see him so he walked with band aids in the case of a fight, and the salt in case he fainted.

For the first time he hated being right.

He watched Cloud stir when the bottle was put to his nose and he groggily opened his eyes with a small moan leaving his lips.

Upon hearing the sound Sephiroth quickly moved from beside Cloud, remembering all the times he had forced that very sound from the kid's lips. This was all for Zack, he was doing this for Zack but now he wasn't sure he should have come.

Cloud's eyes opened and he hazily looked around the room, hating that he would have such a vivid dream of Sephiroth standing in his doorway. Looking over his head, his vision blurred as soon as the flash of silver came into the corner of his eyes. It was as if his brain was trying to find a way for him to not acknowledge that the man was there, standing before him. When he did realize though, he almost passed out again.

"S….Sephiroth," Cloud whispered in fright. He instinctively pulled his knees up to his chest and wrapped both arms around himself in a protective gesture while shaking slightly.

Sephiroth just stood there, for once not sure what to say or do. The fear and confusion was evident on Cloud's face though and he wished he knew he wasn't there to do him any harm, not anymore anyway.

"I'm not here to hurt you, Cloud," Sephiroth whispered, secretly willing Cloud to know and accept his stance.

"I…I can't believe that" Cloud answered. He had his head turned to side, looking at the floor and not daring to look in the general vicinity of the other man.

"Straight forward, aren't you?"

"You made me that way, Sir. I hate you, please get out."

"You're hurting Zack," Sephiroth pointed out calmly.

"He hurt me first," came Cloud's response.

Sephiroth _refused_ to see the logic in that. "Zack's done nothing other than to try and help us both."

Seeing as though he wasn't pounced upon yet, Cloud got enough confidence to at least look Sephiroth in the eyes while they spoke. He still wrapped his arms around himself out of instinct and he decided he wouldn't go down without a fight. Zack, mentioning Zack was just the icing on the cake. "That's the problem Sir, you and Zack can go fuck yourselves."

With his hysteria fueling his confidence, Cloud added smugly, "Wait, you two _are_ fucking each other. How about you go back to him and leave me the hell alone."

Sephiroth had to remind himself that he wasn't here to argue and no matter what, Cloud should always have the upper hand because he owed him that much after what he'd done. He wanted Zack to get over this though, and even though he expected Cloud to be difficult, it wasn't as easy to accept as he initially thought. "I want what's best for Zack."

"I think Zack wants what's best for him too, selfish asshole," Cloud shot back. "Did you tell him with your own mouth how much you enjoyed ripping me apart? He didn't care, did he? Let's become one big fucking happy family so he at least can have what he wants, screw what I want, screw me getting justice for my rape."

Sephiroth frowned, "I think you're taking Zack's intentions and feelings out of context, he isn't trying to be selfish."

Cloud got out of the couch and walked a few meters away from Sephiroth, the farther he was, the better he felt, especially since he could feel his anger rising rapidly.

"Really? Then tell me who it would benefit for us to become questionable friends?" Cloud asked, pointing a finger between the both of them. "You're a rapist and a murderer, he does know you killed the professor, right?"

Sephiroth clearly didn't like where this conversation was going. He had hoped he could at least make Cloud rethink his decision to shut out Zack, but it seemed he was only making things worse.

"Cloud Strife…" Sephiroth started sternly. He took a few steps towards the blond youth and watched as he instinctively backed away. "…I do not appreciate my actions being judged by the likes of you. Don't you dear presume to think you know what is best for anybody, you're the one acting selfishly. I'm worried about Zack and he's worried about you. If that's too hard for you to grasp, I'll suggest to him to leave you be."

Cloud's fear returned when he saw Sephiroth moving towards him, but his stubbornness was just as strong as ever and he looked the man straight in the eyes.

"I'd really like that. Him being with you really hurt me; he might as well have raped me himself."

It surprised Sephiroth how sincere Cloud's request was. There was no malice, no hesitation in his voice when he uttered those words, just a tiredness that embodied how drained all this was making him, how lost and hurt he was. He knew Zack had the best of intentions, but he didn't see Cloud relenting in his hatred no matter how much Zack wished it. Maybe he should ask him to leave Cloud alone. The counseling was sounding like an excellent idea at the moment too. Even if Cloud couldn't forgive them, forgive him, he'd like if he'd at least get past his feelings of hatred and fear, it's what helped to make him the man he now was and he wouldn't wish for Cloud to have such things festering inside him.

But, he didn't want his help. His or Zack's.

"I'm leaving," Sephiroth said with an air of finality before walking towards the door.

When the silver haired man turned to leave, Cloud instinctively folded his arms in a protective gesture across his chest before walking to see the man out. He slammed the door close after he left and a huge sigh escaped his lips in relief; he didn't realize he'd been barely breathing the whole time Sephiroth was before him. He barely could have made out what Sephiroth was saying over the pounding in his ears but he managed. He was just happy he didn't fold like a paper crane in his presence, showing how weak he really was.

He really wanted to forgive Zack, but he just couldn't wrap his head around how the man could forgive Sephiroth without even so much as a question for what he'd done to him. He didn't even give time to try and show he understood what Cloud was going through; it was like a smooth transition from rapist to lover and Zack just accepted it as it is, no questions asked. How anybody would expect him to be Zack's friend again was beyond him; not while he made Sephiroth the centre of his world without even so much as a forgiveness prayer for what he'd done.

Maybe what he needed was time away from all of them, time away from ShinRa. Time to put himself back together.

************FF7**************

Reno of course had heard everything that had happened. The complexity of what was happening surprised him, especially where Zack was concerned because he'd met him about a week ago and had liked him instantly. But now certain things started to fall into place, like why Zack was always spacing out and why he always seemed to be looking out for somebody, especially among the cadets. It was an open secret among the Turks that Zack and Sephiroth were together, but he'd never expected things to spin so out of control, though he didn't see why it surprised him when Hojo was involved.

He was suffering a crisis of conscience at the moment because he knew that doing up a report meant both Cloud and Zack would be subjected to an inquiry, possibly before a tribunal. If anything was to be done then ShinRa would get rid of Cloud, he was the liability. Grunts came a mile a minute but Sephiroth and First class SOLDIER were irreplaceable. He made up his mind to wait and see if things would work out and Cloud could get over his issues.

Reno closed his laptop and decided to make Cloud some breakfast; the kid didn't look to be in good enough shape to be around a stove anyways and he'd give Hojo a little more time to rot before he said anything about his murder. Nobody liked the smarmy man and he viewed the situation as Sephiroth getting rid of a pest, a very pesky pest in the company. Knowing how many lives had been tarnished because of that one man, he would have given Sephiroth a medal if he could.

After making a small pot of fish soup with potato salad and fried chocobo, he set Cloud's portion on a tray and went outside with it. When he knocked on the door the first three times he got no response, so he resorted to calling the teen's name.

"Cloud, I know you're in there, open up Cloud!" Reno shouted while knocking incessantly with his free hand.

"Cloud isn't here, go away!" A muffled voice answered.

Reno rolled his eyes, "If y'are not there then how come you're answering?" he shouted in response.

"I'm not Cloud, just a friend of his!" the voice answered again.

"Cloud, if don't open the door then I'll beat it down!" Reno answered and to show emphasis, he started pounding rapidly on the door.

It took only a few seconds but a very irritated Cloud answered the door a little later. He saw his eyes softened when he saw the food before a frown graced his features once again.

"I'm not hungry," Cloud stated and was about to shut the door in his face but he managed to stop it from happening by blocking the door with his foot.

"Come on, Cloud. Just a bite and I'll be out of your way. You're face is pale and you look even slimmer than yesterday." He did his best to imitate the kicked puppy look that Zack had done so well but judging from the way that Cloud was chuckling, he failed miserably.

"Ok, come in, but as soon as I take one bite I want you to leave," Cloud growled.

"Fine by me," Reno muttered before walking inside and placing the tray on the small dinner table. He sat across from the blond who was eyeing the food suspiciously.

"You're not trying to poison me, are you, Reno?" Cloud asked before stabbing through the mashed potatoes. He felt drained but Reno was a welcomed distraction at the moment; anything to take his mind off his problems.

"Nah, I like you too much," Reno grinned.

"Good, cause I don't really like you much," Cloud answered and Reno tried the kicked puppy look again.

Cloud rolled his eyes this time around. He didn't want to admit it but he was starving and when he put the small bowl of soup to his head, it didn't move until it was completely empty.

"There's a good boy, now eat up and get some sleep, I'll be back to check on you later," Reno muttered.

"Why? I don't need a babysitter," Cloud scoffed. He started on the rest of the food while Reno just sat there and chatted away. When he was through, he shoved the tray into Reno's hands and ordered him to get out.

"Fine Blondie, but I'll be back with lunch later and maybe dinner too," Reno grinned while walking towards the door.

Cloud frowned, "I can cook. Besides, I don't need you checking up on me. Stay out of my way."

"Say Cloud…" Reno started when he was by the door. "I've never seen you in training and you're holed up here everyday, are you alright?"

"No," Cloud answered simply before pushing Reno through the door and slamming it shut.

Reno smiled while standing on the outside; at least he was getting Cloud to open up to him even if it was just a little bit.

Cloud threw himself on the couch and sighed in frustration, that redhead was like a mosquito that kept buzzing in his ear. The last thing he thought about before he fell asleep was how he was going to cope with being in ShinRa, being around the very people he wanted to get away from.


	8. Chapter 8

This one came quick, happy reading :)

For Zack, the day couldn't have gotten much worse than it already was. He was chastised by Lazard for supposedly slacking off in a training simulation and after that, he wasn't properly able to teach the group of new cadets he was responsible for earlier.

For him, what had happened was affecting him more than he'd like to admit. If only Cloud could forgive him an inch per day, then he'd eventually reach a mile. Sometimes when he thought about it and would imagine himself in Cloud's shoes, he realized he might have behaved the same way. He understood.

But still he worried so much. Was Cloud alright, was he eating properly, would he come back to training?

More importantly, would he ever forgive him?

Zack could live without Cloud dealing with him, no matter how much he wouldn't want that, but it would have to be under the condition that he was alright and getting on fine without him. He wanted what was best for the blond after all. Cloud was just a kid, a very traumatized kid.

For the entire day his mind had been wandering, drifting to a place where 'what if' was as common as the fear that everything would fall apart. He hadn't seen Sephiroth all day and even though he didn't think he was obligated to a check in like a servant, it still made him feel better when he knew where Sephiroth was. Not that he didn't trust him, but he just felt better that way.

The door to their apartment came into view and Zack quietly entered before leaving his shoes and gear by the door. Maybe Sephiroth would be able to make him feel better, he tried so hard sometimes it warmed his heart. Sephiroth, in his own way was taking the situation in stride, always listening to his concerns and suggestions. He could see where the man was remorseful even though he never actually said so directly, but it was the little things he did that made the difference, that showed him he wasn't wasting his energy and time by staying with him. For Sephiroth, the wound was just as deep for him as it was for them all, he just had a different way of dealing with it.

If only Cloud could see what he saw, maybe he would relent, if even a little bit.

"You need to stop doing that."

Sephiroth's voice drifted to Zack's ears and that's when he realized he was in the room with him. "Sorry, I can't help thinking about things."

"I understand. I made dinner, want some?"

Zack nodded his head and smiled. The first step to being happy was having a full stomach…at least he thought so. He walked into the kitchen and smelled the delicious food Sephiroth had made, it made his mouth water.

"Can I at least get a welcome home kiss?" Sephiroth asked while stirring a pot with a wooden spoon.

Like he said, the small things mattered the most. "Sure, Zack answered."

The brunet went over and placed a small peck on Sephiroth's cheek before heading to wash up. When he came back the dinner table had his food already served with a single white candle placed in the middle.

Sephiroth walked over and pulled Zack's chair out for him. He was always a hopeless romantic at heart and what Sephiroth was doing touched him on so many levels.

"I'm hoping I am succeeding in at least taking your mind off things for a little bit," Sephiroth commented.

Zack smiled, "You are."

The brunet looked down on the food, spaghetti and meatballs, and smiled. At least the man was trying. They both sat there, enjoying themselves until Sephiroth commented that he had something to tell Zack.

Being the straight forward man that he was, Sephiroth just came out and said what was on his mind.

"I went to see Cloud this morning."

He watched the fork drop from Zack's hand before hearing it clink with the porcelain of the plate. It was evident from the look in his eyes that he wasn't taking that news lightly.

"You what?" Zack asked incredulously. How could Sephiroth do something like that?

"I needed to ask him for myself if he would reconsider his decision to hate you," Sephiroth pointed out. "It's obvious how deeply it's hurting you."

Zack wasn't sure how to respond to that, but Sephiroth shouldn't have done such a thing. "No. I mean, I know it's hurting me but Seph, you shouldn't have gone to see him. He'll think you're trying to intimidate and harass him and that's not what I want."

Sephiroth frowned, "I was only looking out for your well being."

"I know Seph but, you might have just nullified any chance I have of getting in Cloud's good graces. You don't just show up at the front door of the person you raped and expect them to receive you. That's bullshit!"

"My intention was not for him to receive me, but for him to accept you," Sephiroth answered, trying to understand why Zack looked about ready to explode. Was what he did such a bad thing?

"Don't, just don't do anything like that without asking me first, ok? It's too sudden and Cloud would hate us more then he hates us already" Zack pointed out. He threw the table cloth he had on his legs down on the table and stormed off to the bedroom. He was extremely pissed at what Sephiroth did and needed time to cool off. Maybe if he tried to plead his case one more time with the blond he would hear him out, it was better than sitting around doing nothing.

Sephiroth said nothing when Zack walked out the door, slamming it shut behind him. He figured he needed some time to cool off so he let him be. What he couldn't understand though is why being logical and practical was such a bad thing. He had no intention of ever laying a finger on Cloud ever again, but judging by his reaction, Zack didn't believe him.

*****FF7*****

"Cloud! Cloudy!" Reno bellowed while pounding loudly on Cloud's door.

_Shit, not again._

Cloud angrily opened the door. "I told you I didn't want any more food from you when you brought me lunch."

Reno grinned, "I know but if you were cooking I would have known so since you won't feed yourself, I'll feed you."

Reno pushed past Cloud with the dish he had in his hand and set it down on the table.

Cloud tsk'ed in annoyance, glaring daggers at the red-head. "You know, I see why you'd make a good Turk; you're so damn nosy it hurts."

"Nosy and a good cook," Reno smiled before laying out the dish for Cloud. It was night time and he didn't see him eat anything since he brought him lunch in the afternoon from his surveillance.

"If you keep this crap up and I'll get fat," Cloud huffed, walking towards the table indignantly with his arms crossed.

"Some training will get you back in shape, how about going out tomorrow?" Reno offered.

"I'm not ready yet."

"Why?"

"None of your damn business," Cloud muttered with his mouth full of corn. It pissed him off that Reno could cook because it made it that much harder to resist his food.

"Take it from me, the fresh air and exercise is just what you need, yo."

Cloud rolled his eyes. "What I need is to be left alone Reno, I'll make a hole in the door so you can shove the food in without coming inside since you're so intent on feeding me."

Reno blew Cloud a kiss and the blond stuck his tongue out in retaliation. They both looked at each other for a second before bursting out into a fit of laughter. Cloud couldn't remember what it had felt like to actually have a wholehearted laugh since the incident, but right now it felt good.

Reno walked towards the door, "I'll bring you breakfast in the morning."

"Fine, I like my eggs scrambled," Cloud muttered with his mouth full. He had every intention of finishing Reno's food until he heard a voice he wished he hadn't, causing his insides to knot and his stomach to constrict.

*****FF7*****

Zack wasn't sure that trying to see Cloud the same night he had seen Sephiroth was such a good idea, but he just had to see what he could do. He stood outside Cloud's door, wondering if he should even knock or go back when the sound of laughing could be heard. He frowned, wondering who could be in Cloud's apartment with him. He could make out the teen's voice and the other was familiar although he couldn't place it.

It hurt, hurt to know that somebody else was getting Cloud to open up, bringing him back from the darkness that had threatened to consume him. He wanted to be the one that Cloud decided to trust again, he desperately wanted to be his friend. He _needed_ to be accepted.

The door opened and Zack was greeted with the sight of Reno.

"Zack?"

"Reno."

There was pregnant pause, neither knowing what to say after that.

Reno turned around and looked at Cloud, who had his head turned away from them and his hands balled into fists. He didn't say anything other than to walk out the door and close it behind him. He would keep an eye on things from inside his apartment.

Zack looked over at Cloud after Reno had left. He smiled nervously before taking a few hesitant steps, "Hi, Spike."

Cloud, feeling like throwing something and cursing, just sat there saying nothing. He was silently counting to ten.

Zack rambled on nervously. "I…I'm sorry about earlier, Sephiroth should never have come here."

Cloud still kept quiet, making sure to not look at the other man.

"He won't try to see you again, I promise."

"Can I expect the same from you?" Cloud asked angrily.

"Actually… I…" Zack started but Cloud stood up abruptly, knocking over his chair in the process while glaring at him heatedly.

"How do you know Reno, did you send him to spy on me?" The red-head was really starting to grow on him, but it seemed that everybody was against him.

"What?" Zack asked confused. He did know Reno but he never asked the man to do anything for him. "No."

"I don't believe you," Cloud huffed while folding his arms across his chest.

"Cloud, please, I'm not asking for your forgiveness anymore, just your understanding," Zack pleaded. "I'm trying so hard to reform him. You can't see it but this is affecting him just as much as it's affecting you, affecting us. He didn't mean to hurt you on purpose, that's all I want you to understand even if you can't forgive him."

"Why are you trying so hard?" Cloud asked, frustrated. "You say it's Hojo's doing but yet still you don't know what it was like looking into his eyes while he raped me. He wanted it, he loved it, he _craved_ it."

Zack wasn't sure what he should be feeling anymore; sadness, loneliness, grief, regret? Maybe he shouldn't be pushing his feelings on Cloud so much. It wasn't like getting raped was something somebody instantly recovered from, especially if the rapist wasn't being punished for their crime as far the victim was concerned. But he knew Sephiroth regretted it, regret it down to his core and all he wanted at this point was for Cloud to understand that, even if he couldn't accept it, just to acknowledge it.

Zack broke down a moment later at the cold look in Cloud's eyes, "I can't do this. Nothing I do seems to work."

To Cloud, Zack looked so pitiful he didn't know whether he should feel sorry for him or not.

He chose not, "I'll save you the trouble," Cloud announced, "I'm leaving ShinRa."

*****FF7*****

Tbc/

Ok peeps, so I'm almost done. I'm thinking one more chapter of an unhappy ending. I'm trying to be plausible and I personally would never want to have anything to do with somebody who raped me, so Cloud will just take himself away. As for Seph/zack, I was thinking to split them apart too. I don't see how they can have a stable relationship in this type of situation. I'm open to suggestions, maybe somebody else will have an idea I would like :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok, so this is the awaited last chapter that is unfortunately, not a last chapter :P I thought I could have fit the idea of all the ending into one chapter, but alas, I couldn't. I figured my readers would prefer this small chapter since I wouldn't have updated in a while if I did try to type it all out. The last chapter will have Seph and Zack's break up, so stay tuned for that :)**

**Your thoughts and comments are appreciated as usual, thank you to those who've commented and faved so far^^**

Zack's eyes widened and he looked at Cloud, stunned. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Somewhere in the corner of his mind a tiny a voice was telling him Cloud wouldn't, shouldn't leave no matter what because he wanted him there, but the more logical voice told him it wouldn't have been so bad because at least Cloud could heal properly that way. Neither made him feel any better.

Zack's voice faltered. "What? Cloud, you can't…" He reached a hand out to the teen, wanting him to take it and reassure him that he wouldn't break his heart by doing such a thing, but it broke any way when Cloud turned his back on him, walking away as if it would make him go away. "…you can't leave me."

Cloud rested his hands on his hips and turned around with a deep frown on his face. "You know Zack, you're really dense for somebody who says they're looking out for a friend. How many. Fucking. _Times_, Zack? How many times do I have to tell you that you having a relationship with Sephiroth is the _worst_ thing you can do to me? The man _raped_ me."

Zack's eyes blinked with unshed tears and he could feel his throat constricting, this isn't what he wanted to hear, wanted to feel. He felt like his heart was about to beat out of his chest. "I'm not doing it to hurt you Cloud, he needs me..."

"And I've needed you after my ordeal Zack, but you would rather be shacked up in my molester's bed, probably making babies and I'm supposed to be comfortable with that? No fucking way!"

"I…it's not like that at all. I need you too," Zack pleaded, his eyes glossing over with need, with pain. Why was it so damn hard to let Cloud go?

Cloud didn't like the mess that Zack had become, he looked so heartbroken he almost wanted to go over and comfort him, but the devil on his shoulder was telling him to let the man suffer. All he needed was some reassurance from Zack that he was on his side, that he could see his pain, that he _knew_ that Sephiroth was _wrong_. Wanting to play the big brother while brushing his ordeal under the rug made him feel so put off he felt like screaming and hitting something; mainly the man before him.

"Yeah? I don't need you Zack. You got your revenge for what Hojo did to you, didn't you? Why can't I get justice for what was done to me? Oh right, I forgot, you're fucking him…..right?"

Cloud said the last part in a sarcastic tone and Zack flinched. He did get his revenge, didn't he? The man that did unspeakable things to him was now dead, and if he put himself in Cloud's shoes it would be like Cloud went into a relationship with Hojo even after what he had done. He shook the thought from his head and tried to think of reasons why Cloud should stay, why he was trying so hard, why he was pushing himself to the limit. Why he was breaking.

"It's not the same," Zack muttered. The wide eyed look he got from Cloud said it all, he thought he'd lost his mind.

Cloud wanted to make some snappy come back, to find something hurtful to say but the statement through him for a loop. Zack was as self righteous as they got saying that to him; who did he think he was?

"How is it not the same?"

Zack stuttered, should he just tell the truth and come out with it, was it wise, was it safe? Was it worth it? "I…I love you."

Cloud was taken aback. He thought he'd heard everything but this one took the cake. "Y…you l…love me?"

Somehow those words sounded so hollow coming from Zack's lips, like something a mechanical toy or something out of his imagination would say. It did make sense with how persistent the bastard was being though, even if it wasn't what he wanted to hear. Cloud's eyes narrowed. "How could you?"

Zack had a crestfallen look on his face and he diverted his eyes from Cloud's, not wanting to face the reality of what was happening. His confession hadn't helped the situation any, if anything he just push Cloud further away. Now the pain in his chest was increasing immensely, but he didn't care. He wanted Cloud to stay, had wanted him to be his even if he knew he couldn't have him. He wanted….no, he needed them both; his ying and his yang.

Zack rubbed his right elbow nervously with his left hand before speaking, "I…"

Cloud jabbed a finger accusingly at Zack. "Don't you dare, don't you fucking dare utter another word Zack. I've had it with your bullshit and your mind games! Get the fuck out of my life! GET OUT!" Cloud screamed after cutting Zack off, his body shaking with the hatred that enveloped him. Of all the things for Zack to say, of all the things he could have done, he spat on Cloud's intelligence like he took him for a fool. Him saying he loved him only made things a hundred times worse. How could you love someone and trivialize their rape in the same breath? How could he, how could they? Sephiroth had come to his apartment all high and mighty on his high horse, pretending as if they were merely cadet and General, _expecting _him to give Zack the time of day.

But Zack, Zack was just so…un-fucking-believable. He was a selfish prick that wanted everybody for himself, regardless of what it was doing to them. He just couldn't wrap his mind around Zack's reasoning, it made his head hurt.

Zack could feel his heart rate speeding up, his body trembling from fear. He couldn't understand what was happening to him, why he feared Cloud's reaction so much he felt like fainting. The pain in his chest wasn't helping any, especially since it started to increase with each passing moment, with each shaky breath.

Those eyes…Cloud smiled slightly and it didn't reach his eyes, but who was he to care when the blond was _smiling_. Cloud slowly started to walk over to him, his blues eyes a catalyst of emotions. When he was right before him Cloud slowly started to reach a hand out, as if wanting to touch his face. He greedily tilted his head up, hoping against all hope that Cloud had finally seen, had decided to give him a chance…had decided to love him back.

The slap that Zack received resonated around the room like the ripple effect of a pebble against a calm water surface, echoing with a ring before fading completely.

For Cloud, that was just the tip of the iceberg.

But for Zack, it was a rude awakening to his delusion of acceptance, the shattering of his vestige, the breaking of his heart. There was no room for argument, no room to try and maneuver his feelings, no room to breath.

Cloud didn't know what had happened; he saw when Zack's head whipped to the side from the force of his slap. He was expecting some form of retaliation, or at the very least a glare. Zack didn't move, didn't look at him and that worried him a bit, it was like he was completely frozen, in total and utter shock. Zack heaved, made a huge intake of breath before collapsing to the floor.

Cloud's eyes widened before he knelt down beside the brunet, checking for a pulse. It was there, but it was faint.

"Shit, Zack!" Cloud screamed before putting his ear to his chest. Zack's heartbeat sounded way too irregular to be normal. It sounded like it was literally going to beat out of his chest. "Zack!"

Cloud was stunned, what should he do, what could he do? Before he knew what was happening a hand had grabbed Zack up into a sitting position. When Cloud looked up it was Reno that was in his apartment. The lanky man moved Zack around until he had him thrown over his shoulder and in a flash; he was out the door with him.

Cloud stayed in his kneeling position on the floor, thinking about what had just happened. He now knew, staying here was hurting Zack as much as it was hurting him. He had to get away, as far away as he could from all of this. His mind was made up; fuck the one week notice one had to give before leaving ShinRa. He was leaving tonight. By tomorrow night he should be back in Nibelheim with his mother, sipping hot Wutainian chocolate tea and forgetting everything he left behind.

Getting up, Cloud grabbed a knapsack he had on hand and began stuffing it with a few toiletries, a few pieces of clothes and enough food items to last him until he reached home. There was nothing here for him, nothing but hatred and fear and bad memories. In a flash he was out the door and heading towards the complex's main gate. He knew that with the privileges Sephiroth had bestowed upon him he could leave if he wanted. Not looking back, not feeling any regrets, Cloud left the ShinRa compound and headed towards the train station that would help take him home.

Tomorrow should be a new day.

Tbc/


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm finally done! Yay! Anyway, thanks to all my readers so far, this fic has 30 comments and it's the most I have on any of my fics, which is why I tried not to drop it. I did want to since there was a time it had become really difficult to write, but your comments have motivated me and I pushed to complete it :) This last chapter really isn't angsty because unlike Cloud, I can't imagine Sephiroth just losing his cool so easily, but, I hope it's still ok. Tell me what you think :)**

**I'd also like to thank Blooming Dilirium for pointing out my mistakes so I can correct them. Even if I didn't like the way you delivered your message, it's still points well taken.**

Sephiroth's head was spinning while he made his way down to the compound's private hospital, the one where SOLDIERs and important personnel went. It wouldn't do to have grunts, cadets and other lower personnel mixing with the upper class. It was to create the illusion that they were invincible, they couldn't get sick for others to see.

All the information had come crashing down on Sephiroth all at once. Zack being in the hospital and the call from the station guard that one Cloud Strife wanted to leave. He said yes. He was too busy worrying about Zack to put Cloud on his head, if it made him feel better to get away from him then fine, he did want him to get over what he'd done to him after all. He wasn't against Cloud leaving if it helped him. If anything, he wanted what was best for the young man even if he couldn't see himself just coming out and saying it. Besides, Cloud wouldn't want to hear it from him anyway.

The problem was Zack. Zack would know he had the authority to make him stay, but he couldn't bring himself to do that. He owed Cloud as much, to help him get better any way he saw fit. If Cloud thought it best, he would get what he wanted, what he needed to heal and if it was time away, then so be it.

Reno was the one that had called from a private number and informed him of where Zack was. He didn't give any other details, but he was being vague when he asked him about what had happened. He came as fast as he could, seeing Reno sitting outside Zack's door and smoking a cigarette. He walked right up to him and folded his arms across his chest.

"What happened?"

Reno outed his cigar before turning his gaze on Sephiroth. "He got into an argument with Cloud before collapsing."

Sephiroth's eyes narrowed. He didn't expect Zack to go and see Cloud so soon after he had left, he thought he would have given the kid time to cool off, time to get over the shock of seeing him. Reno wouldn't know, but probably that stab he gave Zack to his heart hadn't fully healed, maybe the pressure was what made him collapse. Maybe he was just tired of it all.

Sephiroth walked into the sterile room to see Zack just lying there with his eyes closed and IV's hooked up to his arm. The heart rate monitor kept beating at a steady pace while the oxygen machine pumped up and down at a normal rate. Zack looked pale, his skin much lighter than he remembered. Was it so bad for Zack, did he need Cloud that much? Was keeping Cloud here more important to him? Why was Zack trying so hard, pushing himself to the point that he almost broke? He knew Zack was emotional, but what he was putting himself through just for Cloud seemed more than what a regular friend would do, even one that cared as deeply as he did. He just wanted him to wake up so he could take him home and take care of him, be there like he was for him.

Sephiroth was broken out of his thoughts when a female, middle aged Doctor suddenly walked into the room. Her name tag read Dr. Shiori and she looked up, startled, from the chart she was reading when she saw him.

"General, Sir," the woman bowed politely.

Sephiroth barely inclined his head in response. "What's wrong with him precisely?"

The woman cleared her throat before speaking, "His Blood pressure shot extremely high for some reason. His heart wasn't able to manage the pressure and he passed out. I took the liberty and did an echo-cardiogram to find out the state of his heart..."

The woman handed Sephiroth what looked like an ultrasound outlining Zack's heart.

"….As you can see, the heart's slightly swollen, which I believed was cause by a sever bout of primary essential hypertension. It caused the pressure on his heart to increase and he collapsed. Luckily the man out side was fast or else Lt' Fair's heart could have been immensely damaged. I know the mako would have helped to heal him but that combined with the fact that his heart wasn't completely healed from the damage it sustained before had greatly slowed down the healing effects of the mako and he might have died without quick medical attention."

Sephiroth stoically handed the item back to the woman, trying hard to hide how much that information had affected him. Zack could have died, he almost got himself killed going to see Cloud.

"Will he be alright?" Sephiroth asked.

"He will be, I've managed to regulate his pressure. All he needs now is rest and by no means is he to be stressed, under no circumstances. I suggest no missions for at least a month, Sir," the woman suggested.

Sephiroth nodded and the Doctor smiled slightly before walking out. He walked over and ran the back of his fingers down Zack's cheeks, hating the way he looked so pale…so lifeless. Leaving Zack there to sleep, he walked back out of the room, softly closing the door behind him. His gaze went over to Reno, who was sitting in the waiting area outside Zack's door. Something told him Reno's involvement wasn't coincidental, seeing as he's the slyest Turk of them all.

"What happened?" Sephiroth asked.

"He loves Cloud," Reno answered simply, he didn't see the need to cut corners.

"I know that," Sephiroth answered, his irritation barely kept beneath the surface.

"Cloud doesn't love him back."

Sephiroth's brows furrowed, did Cloud's acceptance really mean so much to Zack? He couldn't understand why, especially when it was hurting the other man so deeply. Zack loved Cloud, Zack said he loved him too, but still he couldn't accept the fact that he couldn't have them both. It was like Zack was setting himself up for failure, for hurt and just wouldn't stop.

Wasn't he enough?

The thought that he wasn't hurt way more than any of Hojo's experiments ever did; he wanted to be Zack's everything, Zack's all. He abruptly walked away from Reno and returned to Zack's bedside, pulling a chair up and watching the rise and fall of Zack's chest as he breathed. He decided he would stay by his side, be there for him until he woke up, until he opened his eyes and his look would reassure him that his doubts were unfounded and unnecessary.

Yes, he would be enough.

*****FF7*****

The first thing Zack could make out through the fog in his mind was the never ending darkness that surrounded him. He felt like he was being pulled from said darkness to some where shallow, rising to a place where the light was much brighter and his entire body throbbed lightly from pain. It took him a moment to realize that the eternal darkness was caused by the closing of his eyelids and he was waking from a sleep. A moment later he could feel the dull ache in his chest, an uncomfortable feeling that was like his heart was heavy and was working over time.

When Zack finally did open his eyes, the sterile cream of the ceiling was the first thing that greeted him and he tried to blink the pain of looking at it away. All of him felt sore, from his head to his toe. He blurrily looked to the side and a flash of Silver caught his vision. Sephiroth was sleeping upright in a chair beside his bed.

Sephiroth.

Zack looked over the man's features before smiling warmly; he looked like an angel, which in and of itself was a conundrum.

Sephiroth stayed but Cloud wanted to leave. That thought made Zack sigh. Hopefully when he was better he could try to convince the teen again to stay. There must be something that would make Cloud remain, anything and he was determined to find out what. He needed him to stay…for the half of his sanity that depended on his forgiveness.

He loved Sephiroth, but he loved Cloud too. He did him such a huge wrong he wanted to try apologizing again. Why couldn't Cloud see that the only hope he saw to the beginning of any sort of normalcy as far as he was concerned rested in his hope that he could someday be forgiven.

And maybe if Cloud could forgive him, he could someday forgive Sephiroth. He was trying so hard to be optimistic, for all their sakes but he didn't think he could keep on pretending he was fine anymore; the nightmares that stayed at the edge of his conscience when he was awake would rear it's ugly head in awful nightmares at night couldn't be hidden anymore. He didn't want Sephiroth to know but sleeping with him in the same bed wasn't easy, and as much as he told himself that it would get better with time…it didn't. He kept reliving all that has happened over and over again in his mind and it was now becoming too much, he needed some time to sort himself out.

Come to think of it, how could he ever hope to help Cloud when he needed help himself?

"How are you feeling?" Sephiroth asked, not liking the way Zack's brows were so furrowed in thought he knew he couldn't have been thinking anything good.

Zack hadn't realized the other man was awake and turned sleepy, thoughtful eyes on him. "I could be better. What time is it?"

"Early morning," Sephiroth replied before taking up a glass with water that the nurse on duty had dropped off earlier. He placed the straw by Zack's lips and watched as he emptied half of it, he sounded awful.

Zack drank from the straw before nodding gratefully at Sephiroth. When he was done he looked earnestly at the man before him. He could tell Sephiroth had a lot on his mind like he did.

"What's wrong?"

Sephiroth didn't want to tell Zack that Cloud had left, he knew he would literally take it to heart and the Doctor specifically ordered that he wasn't to be stressed.

"Why did you go to see Cloud?"

Zack promptly avoided Sephiroth's gaze in favor of looking at his fingers that were now rotating around each other. Should he tell Sephiroth how deeply he loved Cloud and wanted him to stay by his side? Besides, Cloud needed him to help him get through his worries, or was it the other way around?

"I just needed to see him."

Sephiroth wasn't accepting that answer so simply. "Look what it got you, you might have died."

Zack smiled nervously, "No, Cloud wasn't the one that caused this."

Sephiroth was becoming irate with Zack's blatant lie, why won't he just admit what he knew already. "Tell me the truth Zack."

Zack's eyes narrowed, "Are you calling me a liar? I said Cloud had nothing to do with this."

"You went to his apartment and had an argument with him, what about?" Sephiroth asked.

"If you really want to know, I was trying to clean up your stupid mistake," Zack said before crossing his arms over his chest. He knew he was overreacting, but he couldn't help it.

Sephiroth's eyes opened a little wider in disbelief, was that really what Zack thought, that he made a mistake? "I went there with the hopes that I could talk Cloud into listening to you."

"Right, a lot of good that did. You practically made him more afraid of me…of us. You don't _rape_ somebody Sephiroth, then show up at their front door unannounced," Zack seethed.

Sephiroth could see through Zack's ploy and it made him extremely angry; he wasn't enough. He knew what he was about to say was on some level a childish thing to do, but it was also true. "If you weren't so persistent he might have stayed."

Zack's eyes widened tremendously and Sephiroth realized that only when it came to Cloud, Zack would show so much emotion and feelings. He would almost kill himself for Cloud but he himself couldn't even touch him for too long, not even a lingering kiss goodbye.

Zack overlooked the way Sephiroth's brows were furrowed and he asked frantically, "Where did he go? Why didn't you stop him?"

"Because he needed to get away from you…get away from us and I just had to let him go," Sephiroth answered sternly.

Zack had to will himself to calm down, he could practically feel the pressure building inside him and he shifted his body to the side so he was facing Sephiroth directly as opposed to looking sideways at him. "I don't believe you! I was so close to my goals and you let him go, why?"

"Close to your goals? He thinks you're trivializing his situation, how did that get you closer?"

"Well, if you didn't rape him and like it we wouldn't be in this mess, now would we?"

Zack's eyes widened when he realized what he'd implied, what he'd done. "Seph…I'm…"

"You never forgave me," Sephiroth said lowly and Zack could hear the hurt in the man's voice. It was one of those things where if you didn't know him well enough you would have missed it completely.

Zack down casted his eyes, "I tried, I really did but every time I look at you I remember. I saw it Seph, saw you do such unspeakable things to him in bed I felt sick for days. I'll never be able to look at you normally again, not now at least."

"And I presume you never forgave me for hurting you either." It was more a statement than a question.

Zack smiled a broken smile and reflexively put a hand lightly over his heart, "You're the reason I'm here."

Sephiroth didn't need any more than that, he got the message. All the while Zack led him to believe he was at least a little understanding of his situation, but he wasn't at all.

"I love you Seph, I really do but until I can get over what I've seen, what I've felt, I'm afraid I can't be with you."

"If you say so, when will you be able to get over it?" Sephiroth asked simply. It was easier than showing how hurt he was and he honestly didn't want to lose Zack, but if time away from him was what he needed then he would get it, he wouldn't hold anybody hostage anymore even if he didn't want to let them go. Zack implied he would come back some day, he really hoped he meant it, even if it pain him to let him go.

Zack didn't want this, he didn't want to hurt the other man this way but he would only self destruct if he continued, especially with Cloud gone. All he wanted was some level of understanding between everybody, which he hoped would have been the stepping stone to the beginning of a friendship, but just like Cloud, he had his demons and he wanted to get rid of them. Problem was, he couldn't do that around Sephiroth, he just needed time alone for a while to sort himself out. Maybe with some help he could get better.

"I'm not sure," Zack replied.

Sephiroth nodded before standing and silently walking out the door. He hoped that one day Zack would forgive him, as would Cloud. There were just some wounds that needed time to heal.

Zack felt the tears welling up in his eyes after Sephiroth had walked out. He made a huge sigh before relaxing in the hospital bed, trying to figure out how he would start the process of healing. The first stage was over, removing the source of his problems, which is what he figured Cloud did as well. Maybe one day in the future they'll all be able to put this behind them, but until that time, he had to do what he must to live. He knew he won't be able to completely ignore the other man, but, he had to distance himself from anything personal, from any of the triggers that would affect him everyday.

People often would say that time would heal any wounds and for the three men involved, it was the only thing they had left.

*****FF7*****

The next day, Reno had a meeting with Tseng about the report he had handed in the day before. He sat before the calm looking Wutainian man with one leg draped over the arm of the leather chair he was in, sitting across from the immaculately kept desk.

Tseng kept looking over the file before him, "This is all?"

"Yes," Reno answered. "I'd suggest delaying the investigation until Sephiroth has gotten over his problems, he might take down ShinRa if he's emotionally unstable. Besides, I doubt anybody cares about who killed that ass of a mad scientist."

The vein started to throb in Tseng's forehead, Reno always knew the right way to piss him off. "I can't delay an investigation just because you think the victim deserves it Reno, but I can if I can prove Sephiroth will tear the place apart."

Reno's lips curled slightly. "He will, especially without Zack close by to be his anchor."

Tseng nodded. They all remembered how many people had died the last time Sephiroth lost control of his emotions. It was ten years ago and whatever Hojo had taken away at the time, had caused Sephiroth to slaughter the entire science department, save for the greasy professor, though a lot of people cursed he had survived. ShinRa covered it up but they learned that Sephiroth pms-ing was a life or death situation to be avoided at all cost.

It was years later they found out that Hojo had murdered Sephiroth's moogle plushie with a pair of metallic scissors as punishment. Professor Ghast was the only person to ever take him to a state fare before he had disappeared and had won the plushie for him at one of the kids game. The one memory Sephiroth had of being a child was cut to pieces that day and people died for it; the poor moogle.

Reno decided he would help to look after Zack, and maybe check up on Sephiroth periodically. After what he'd heard Zack might need counseling to help him, he would suggest he visit a private one and at least get his problems out in the open. As for Cloud, he knew he must have been home by now with his mother. He prayed that they all would get over their demons one day, because holding on to it would hurt that person more than anybody else and the for the three men involved, the road to recovery will not be an easy one.

/End

.


	11. Alternate Future Ending

Alternate future ending inspired by my fic and written by a friend can be found here

http: / www. fanfiction. net/s/6057459/1/After_Divide

Get rid of the spaces and enjoy :)

After Divide

NC-17, psychological, language


End file.
